


Rise of the Big Hero 7

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6, Anal, Bottom Jack, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Hiccup Haddock are Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Pining, Secret Identity, Superhero Hiccup, Superhero Jack, Superheroes, Toothless is a Robot, Top Hiccup, [later on:]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Cass Hamada and Stoick Haddock are married and Hiccup grew up with his stepbrothers Tadashi and Hiro. When Tadashi dies, Hiccup is right there at Hiro's side.But when Big Hero 7 rise, they are by far not the only superheroes in San Fransokyo – because Jack Frost, a well-known and respected elemental metahuman superhero – apparently relocated to San Fransokyo.At SFIT, Callaghan is replaced by genuius inventor Nick St. North, who recently moved to San Fransokyo with his wife, niece and his nephew - Jackson Overland.





	1. Prologue: The Death of Tadashi Hamada

RotG || BH6 || HTTYD || HiJack || Rise of the Big Hero 7 || HiJack || HTTYD || BH6 || RotG

 

Title: Rise of the Big Hero 7 – Jack Frost and the Guardians

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, superhero AU _(Big Hero 6_ -verse), family feels, fluff, pining, hurt/comfort, [more tags to follow later], explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Jamie/Hiro, Merida/Moana, Atali/Ruffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Eret/Astrid, Snotlout/Minden, Dagur/Mala, Flynn/Rapunzel, Stoick/Cass, Nick/Toothiana

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Stoick the Vast, Gobber the Belch, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Mary Overland, Sophie Bennett, Jamie Bennett, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson, Heather, Dagur, Mala, Atali, Minden, Eret Eretson

Disney Characters: Merida DunBroch, Moana Waialiki, Rapunzel Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hiro Hamada Cass Hamada, Baymax, Fred Frederickson IV | Fredzilla, GoGo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi No-Ginger, Tadashi Hamada

Summary: Cass Hamada and Stoick Haddock are married, Hiccup grows up with his stepbrothers Tadashi and Hiro. When Tadashi dies, the Big Hero 7 rise, but they don't remain the only superheroes in San Fransokyo – because Jack Frost, a well-known and respected elemental metahuman superhero and his team – apparently relocated to San Fransokyo. Jackson Overland is the nephew of Nick St. North, a great inventor and the replacement for Professor Callaghan at SFIT.

**Rise of the Big Hero 7**

_Jack Frost and the Guardians_

_Prologue:_ _The Death of Tadashi Hamada_

Hiro Hamada had barely any memories of his parents. They had died when he was three, eleven years ago. The only parent Hiro had ever known was his aunt Cass. And now Stoick Haddock.

Aunt Cass, who had taken Hiro and his big brother Tadashi in after their parents' death, had been dating the widower for a couple of years now. Secretly at first, so the children wouldn't grow attached in case the relationship broke apart. But Stoick, contrary to his name, could be quite tender and loving. Months after aunt Cass told the boys, the Haddocks had moved in with the Hamadas.

The Haddocks were living in the Scandinavian quarter of San Fransokyo – Berk. Stoick was a large, intimidating man with wild, thick red hair and a bushy beard. He was the single parent to a scrawny boy named Hiccup, a brunette with freckles all over his face. Shy and unassuming.

Only that all of that laid five years in the past and Hiccup had grown into a strong, lean boy, who had gained confidence through his inventions. He was a very talented boy and now at seventeen, he already attended SFIT together with the older Hamada-brother. Tadashi was eager to have a little brother who actually looked up to him – unlike his stubborn little Hiro. Hiro didn't mind. As long as Tadashi and Hiccup were busy with their studies, they couldn't annoy him about his bot fights.

Hiro Hamada was as much a genius as Hiccup and Tadashi, but unlike them, Hiro liked to put his talent to good use with illegal bot fights to make fast money.

"What are we going to do with that boy?", sighed Stoick exhausted as he looked at Cass.

Him and Cass were sitting at the kitchen table, Cass eating her frustration away in the form of cupcakes while Stoick was running his large hands over his face. Cass huffed without a word, stuffing the last remains of her cupcake into her mouth, lower lip quivering. The two had just come back from bailing their three boys out of prison. While Tadashi had followed Hiro to his room, Hiccup had lingered some to listen in on their parents. Frowning concerned, he went upstairs to Hiro's room. His dad was right, they needed to do something about Hiro. Granted, Hiccup could relate – being a child genius put them aside from others, isolated them. But Hiccup had managed to channel that genius and put it to good use, while Hiro was still lost. For Hiccup, Tadashi had been like a homing beacon to follow and SFIT had been the safe habor.

"...You're going to another bot fight", said Tadashi just as Hiccup entered the room.

Tadashi and Hiccup exchanged a short look. A plan formed in their minds and they took Hiro with them. Not to the bot fight though. Fifteen minutes later and the three Haddock-Hamada brothers were in the technology department of SFIT, Hiro unwilling so.

"I just need to get something", promised Tadashi.

"I'm not interested in your nerd school", sighed Hiro stubbornly.

But Hiccup just grinned and pushed him from behind. Everyone was still there, in their science cave. Then again, they barely left their lair before midnight anyway. There was GoGo, still working on her bike, Honey Lemon doused in the pink powdery remains of yet another ball of metal, Wasabi cutting apples with his lasers and Fishlegs, well, Fishlegs was busy with his and Hiccup's project.

"What... is that...?", whispered Hiro in awe as he was pushed into the lab.

"I'm Fishlegs. Hi", greeted Fishlegs with a grin.

"I think he meant the dragon-shaped robot you're laying beneath", pointed GoGo out.

She rolled her eyes while Honey Lemon giggled amused. Fishlegs crawled out from beneath the dragon-shaped robot and Hiccup posed in front of it, looking rather proud.

"That is Toothless. Fishlegs and I are building him", declared Hiccup proudly, activating the robot.

Green lights flashed on in the robot's eyes and the black, sleek metal-dragon started moving. It was rather obvious that he was programmed with the movements of a cat in mind, but somehow even that was awesome to Hiro. While Toothless continued nudging his hand and getting patted by Hiro as though the robot really was a cat, Hiro also got acquainted with Baymax, Tadashi's pride and joy.

"These are... amazing", whispered Hiro in total awe.

On their way out, they met Professor Callaghan and Hiccup had the feeling that meeting his idol in person was the last push that Hiro needed to agree to attending the university. Behind Hiro's back, Tadashi and Hiccup fist-bumped in silent victory before they headed back home. They had reached their goal. Hiro was going to be one of them. He was going to attend the SFIT. No more bot fights. That boy genius was going to channel his brilliant mind into something _productive_ from now on.

/break\

Hiro had basically moved into the lab to get his project done once he got started on it, the one thing he would do that would blow Callaghan's mind to get an acceptance letter to SFIT. Everyone around him was more than eager to help. Tadashi, Hiccup and Fishlegs didn't mind sharing their private lab with the younger boy and both Toothless and Baymax seemed to have grown fond of Hiro.

"Come out, boys. Time to get some food in", interrupted Heather, Fishlegs' girlfriend.

The dark-haired girl smiled as she walked over to kiss Fishlegs on the cheek. Fishlegs grinned in a dopey way and smiled brightly. The two really were an odd couple, but both were enthusiastic, bright and bubbly, so they were also quite a good match. Heather attended the sports-college not far away from SFIT, together with most of Fishlegs and Hiccup's friends. Hiro and Hiccup giggled and exchanged a teasing look as they always did when Heather and Fishlegs were being cute.

"You two are such children", stated Tadashi fondly, clapping both his brothers on the shoulders.

Wasabi and GoGo were already sitting in the bigger lab, together with Fred. Hiccup and Tadashi's nerd-friends. Hiro had found it surprisingly easy to find his place among them.

"Hiro!", exclaimed Fred enthusiastically. "You gotta settle our argument!"

Hiro made a face as he was dragged into the middle of another one of the comic-related arguments between Fred and GoGo (if you could call them arguments, considering that GoGo had little interest in the topic at hand and was mainly arguing the physics of things... which... were not actually up to debate, regardless of how often Fred claimed that 'comic physics are _different_ '). Hiccup grinned broadly and sat down next to his best friend Fishlegs. Tadashi was engaged in a discussion with Honey and Wasabi. Hiccup observed them fondly for a moment. He enjoyed this little group of misfits, it was the first place where he felt truly accepted, like he was part of something. He was immensely grateful to have this new family. His father had opened up since he had gotten together with Cass and Hiccup had always wanted siblings – brothers who were as clever as him, at that.

/break\

"I'm so proud of you!", exclaimed Cass loudly and happily, hugging Hiro tightly.

"We both are", added Stoick, placing a large, heavy hand on Hiro's head, ruffling his hair.

Hiro's face was flushed and his smile nearly split his face. While Cass hoarded everyone into the direction of their restaurant, the three brothers stayed back and enjoyed the afterglow of success.

It had been an exciting and exhausting evening, but the months of work leading up to it had truly paid off. Never had Hiro been this proud of himself before. The applause, the admiration, the way Cass and Stoick and Tadashi and Hiccup had looked at him when he had shown off his project. How filled with pride Professor Callaghan had been too.

"I'm glad you'll officially join our nerd lab", whispered Hiccup with a teasing grin.

"I knew you could do it, Hiro", smiled Tadashi, nudging his little brother.

But before Hiro could reply anything, a fire erupted in the hall. The three boys froze and stared in shock. Both Hiccup and Hiro reached out to stop Tadashi as their older brother made a move to run inside. Hiro's eyes were large and concerned, not understanding where Tadashi was going to do.

"Professor Callaghan is still inside", stated Tadashi with determination.

"So? What good does it do if you run after him and die too?", asked Hiro a bit harshly.

"It's too dangerous", added Hiccup worried. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

Tadashi looked desperate, but there was no stopping him and Hiro and Hiccup were forced to watch as the fire grew and consumed Tadashi, not giving him a chance to return.

/break\

The mood in the café was damp and dar, even though it was supposed to be a time of celebrations because of Hiro's acceptance to university. But the deaths of Tadashi and also Professor Callaghan weighed heavy on them. Tadashi had run back to save the professor, yet instead both were dead. Cass was crying into Stoick's shoulder, Hiccup sat overwhelmed and confused on the stairs, surrounded by his best friends. Hiro, he had not left his bedroom since the funeral.

"Hiccup, I... I am so sorry", whispered Astrid, squeezing his shoulder.

After Fishlegs, she had been his oldest friend. They had known each other since diapers and while not a genius inventor, she was attending the sports-college with Heather – she was how they had met Heather for the first time. Hiccup looked up at her, but... he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to feel. What was he supposed to do now, with himself and with Hiro...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, mainly just introductions. Next chapter, some more introductions because Professor Saint North will be introduced as Callaghan's replacement and then there will be heroes. ;)


	2. Big Hero 7

_Chapter 1: Big Hero 7_

It was harder working in the lab, now that Tadashi was gone.

Tadashi had been the one to introduce Hiccup to the school, to everyone he had befriended there. Tadashi had always been the one to encourage Hiccup's tinkering. Not that his father had discouraged him, but Stoick just didn't... understand it. Hiccup's godfather Gobber had guided him along and had tinkered with him as a child, but when Hiccup first met Tadashi Hamada, he first met a fellow genius inventor. With Tadashi, Hiccup started developing his first real feasible inventions – beyond just changing some things about existing electronics (Cass had lost _many_ toasters and microwaves to the two brothers). When Tadashi had been accepted into SFIT, Hiccup knew that was where his destination laid too. He wanted to attend this brilliant college at the side of his big brother. And when Hiccup graduated high school last year, being accepted into SFIT had been a dream come true. Getting to _actually_ work with his brother and his brother's friends.

There had only always been that little delinquent. Hiro. Hiro was brilliant – more brilliant than Tadashi and Hiccup, maybe. He was fourteen though and he didn't think _ahead_. He only focused on the now and what he wanted _right now_. Like bot-fights. They were 'fun' and Hiro could make easy money to better his pocket money – Hiccup, personally, had taken to helping out in the Lucky Cat Café to better his pocket money, instead of doing illegal things. Hiro wasn't a bad kid, he was just a kid without focus, without guidance, who didn't know where to put his brilliance.

And then Tadashi and Hiccup actually managed to reign him in and show him just how amazing SFIT was and... Hiccup really thought that maybe from there on out, things could go _right_ for them. The three Haddock-Hamada brothers, studying at SFIT together, becoming the best students the school had ever seen. They could create great things together and Hiccup had been _so giddy_.

Before it even began, they lost everything. They lost Tadashi. And now, now Hiccup didn't know what to _do_. Tadashi was the one with the words, who knew how to coax Hiro out. Hiccup? He had never been quite good with _humans_. Machines? Great, yeah. Humans? Not so much.

Hiro barricaded himself in his room and Hiccup didn't know what to do to help. Not to mention, he also had to deal with his own grief, because he had lost Tadashi too, so he couldn't find it in himself to be there for Hiro the way he would _want_ to. Tadashi had been important to Hiccup too, after all. Had been Hiccup's brother and mentor and supporter.

Only that unlike Hiro, Hiccup had a net to catch him when he fell. His friends from high school. Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their respective partners. They were all there for Hiccup, willing to sit through his nerd-babbling (and engaging in it, in Fishlegs' case), distracting him, trying to cheer him up but also respecting when it was too dark a day to sit through others trying to make him feel cheerful. They, Astrid and Fishlegs in particular, helped him cope.

So when Hiccup walked into their garage to find Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred dressed up in absolutely _ridiculous_ outfits, Hiccup had... no idea how to react. He had known for a few weeks now that Tadashi's friends were trying to reach Hiro where Hiro's family couldn't seem to, but honestly, a cosplay group was most likely _not_ what Hiccup had expected?

"What... is going on here? What are you guys doing?", asked Hiccup stunned, looking at them.

"Hiro, we have to tell him the truth", whispered Honey, resting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro made a face, the 'urgh my big brothers are going to scold me' face. Well. Singular big brother now. Hiccup straightened up, feeling like this was decidedly more than just a cosplay group.

"Talk to me, Hiro", urged Hiccup on. "Please. You haven't talked to me in weeks. Not really."

Hiro opened his mouth and closed it, before averting his eyes in guilt. GoGo heaved a sigh and motioned at the others to go, to leave the two brothers alone to talk about whatever this was. Hiro sat down, head tilted forward, making him look both guilty and frustrated.

"When you stopped deactivating Baymax, I figured he helped you through... through losing Tadashi", started Hiccup after a long moment of silence. "And then you started hanging out with Honey, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred and I... I really thought you were doing better. I was... Maybe I just _wanted_ to think you're doing better. But you're not, are you? What are you _really_ doing?"

"When... I accidentally activated Baymax, we found something", admitted Hiro, hands folded in his lap. "My nanobots. They were _stolen_. The fire that... that killed Tadashi was only a distraction from the theft. Someone _killed_ Tadashi. It wasn't an accident."

All Hiccup could do was stare at Hiro, unsure how to comprehend this. "And I... I reprogrammed Baymax. I taught him how to fight, I created armor for him... and for myself. I needed to catch the guy who had killed our brother, Hics. A... And I dragged the others into this and we... And we... we decided to become... superheroes. It was kind of Fred's idea."

"Yeah, that is the first logical thing. Fred wanting you to become superheroes", muttered Hiccup and shook his head. "T... Tadashi was murdered. And... someone stole your robots? Superheroes? You're _fourteen_ , Hiro. You... You should have gone to the police-"

"I did!", exclaimed Hiro and jumped up, motioning around wildly and angrily. "But the police didn't believe me that a man in a mask stole my mind-controlled robots!"

"...Okay, without proof, I can... hear how that sounds", whispered Hiccup before shaking his head. "No, you should have still—You should have come to me or mom and dad!"

"I know what you would have said", grumbled Hiro and crossed his eyes.

"Great! Great argument!", exclaimed Hiccup, jumping up and now gesturing himself. "You knew the answer would be no so you didn't ask permission to begin with! So what, you guys... you made yourselves colorful armor and then decided to chase a... a super-villain?"

Hiro winced, knowing how that sounded. "...Yeah, we did. After we completed our training and our costumes, we went to track down the man who did it. We... did. We just got back from..."

"From confronting a dangerous super-villain?", interrupted Hiccup and groaned, running his hands over his face and through his hair before he collapsed back down onto the chair. "Hiro..."

"It's Professor Callaghan!", exclaimed Hiro before Hiccup could get another scolding in.

"...What?", whispered Hiccup, barely audible.

"Professor Callaghan. He lost his daughter in an accident. The accident was Krei's fault and now-"

"And now Callaghan is _seeking vengeance without any regard to those around him_?", asked Hiccup, very pointedly, raising both of his eyebrows as he stared Hiro down.

It made Hiro falter, if just a little bit. "I didn't..."

"Yeah, you really didn't", muttered Hiccup and reached out to rest his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "Hiro, this man is clearly dangerous. Something could have happened to you. I could have _lost_ you. Mom and dad could have lost you! We already lost Tadashi, how could you be so _reckless_?"

This actually made Hiro falter. Because he knew how much losing Tadashi had hurt him and he knew how much it must have hurt Cass, Stoick and Hiccup. If something would have happened to Hiro... He remembered how incredibly angry he had been at Tadashi for the first weeks. If Tadashi hadn't gone back to try and save Callaghan, then Tadashi would still be alive. And now Hiro was risking himself. If something had happened to him during all of this, Cass, Stoick and Hiccup would have been none the wiser as to _what_ had happened. They would have just... lost him.

"I'm sorry. I was... I know now that I was blinded by my... rage", sighed Hiro and hung his head low. "I was so hell-bent on revenge. I... I removed Tadashi's microchip, I made... Baymax, he... the others got hurt and I... I know what I did was wrong, from start to finish. I should have told you, this whole plan was absolutely insane and dangerous and... but... but Tadashi is dead, Hiccup..."

And for the first time, Hiccup actually saw Hiro cry. All he had seen Hiro do was be angry, be angry and bury his feelings. Now, finally, he allowed the grief to overwhelm him. Sighing, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him close.

"I should have been there for you", whispered Hiccup. "I... I should have poked you more, I should have... been there. I know the others were trying to be there for you, but I'm your brother, I... I know how much it hurt to lose Tadashi. We should have grieved together, little brother."

Hiro buried his face in Hiccup's chest as he continued crying. Closing his eyes tightly, Hiccup felt tears run down his own cheeks. Tadashi had meant so much to them both, had shaped them both so much. Losing him had broken both of them and instead of trying to grief alone, they should have done it together. Hiccup glared at himself as he rested his chin on Hiro's head.

"I left them", muttered Hiro lowly. "On that island. I left them there, because I was so blinded by my anger. Fred's... butler picked them up with the... family helicopter. How did I not know Fred was like... super rich...? He does not... look that way."

"Oh yeah", laughed Hiccup, wiping his tears away. "But how else do you explain a guy like Fred to be in a school like SFIT? The Fredricksons are really rich. I've known that for years. What? I'm friends with his cousins and they live at the mansion too. We used to meet up there a lot. It's how I first met Fred, even before him and Tadashi attended SFIT."

"...His... cousins?", echoed Hiro confused.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut. You never noticed the family resemblance?", asked Hiccup with a wry smile. "The Thorston-genes are very strong – and Fred got those genes from his mom. After Ruffnut and Tuffnut's parents died, Fred's parents took them in. The mansion was always where we met up to play make-belief and such. You know, chasing dragons and exploring imaginary islands."

"That somehow explains so much", whispered Hiro surprised.

"Okay. Now, tell me how I become a member of your little superhero team", prompted Hiccup.

"What? No, you-", started Hiro surprised.

"I'm your brother. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm here for you. If that means... becoming a superhero, then so be it", stated Hiccup with all the conviction he could muster.

"You can't even fight", argued Hiro. "We trained for weeks-"

"I've had sword-fighting classes since I was fifteen", argued Hiccup and lifted one finger up to make Hiro pause while getting a small cylinder out of his pocket. "And _this_ is my latest project."

Hiro watched wide-eyed how Hiccup pressed a button and a blade extended from the cylinder – before catching fire. "That's a _flaming sword_! You made a flaming sword?!"

"Yep", smirked Hiccup. "And I think I have something else useful... So, care to design me one of those fancy superhero suits too that you made for the others?"

For only another moment did Hiro look doubtful, like he wasn't sure if this really was what Hiccup wanted to do, but Hiccup stared him down with all the determination he had, because there was no stopping Hiro and Hiccup knew that – so being there to support Hiro was the only way to go.

"Okay. Baymax, scan Hiccup. We have a long night ahead of us", declared Hiro eagerly.

/break\

"Nice outfit, Hiccup", commented GoGo with one raised eyebrow.

Hiccup's costume ended up with a leathery aesthetic in browns and dark-orange. And with wings. He had been working on gliders to allow him to fly like his robot Toothless for a while and he had finally perfected them. They, together with the sword, worked pretty well.

"Where's Toothless? A dragon-mascot would be so cool!", exclaimed Fred eagerly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a horrible idea. Like mom and dad and anyone who frequents the Lucky Cat Café or goes to school with us wouldn't recognize the black dragon-robot", grunted Hiccup pointedly. "Toothless is at home, playing with Mochi."

"...That is a surprisingly good argument", muttered Hiro, side-eyeing Baymax briefly.

"I mean, the armor makes him far thinner? And gives him a completely different color-scheme?", offered Honey with a not very convincing smile.

"Okay. We're nearly there", interrupted Wasabi. "And we're sure he'll be here?"

"Must be. Krei having a large press-conference is the perfect opportunity", argued GoGo.

Hiccup straightened up, gripping the sword tightly in his hand. He was nervous, to say the least. Sparring with Astrid to test his sword was one thing, but fighting what constituted a super-villain? Still, ten minutes later and in the middle of the battle, he came to realize that Hiro might have been right. Callaghan had completely lost it. No regard for innocent lives around him, wielding the nanobots like weapons, completely blinded by rage. The seven of them with their special equipment barely held themselves above the water. A normal police force would have never stood a chance.

Defeating Callaghan proved to be harder than anticipated and yet still somehow doable. This ragtag team of heroes actually managed to overwhelm Callaghan, Hiro – clever little Hiro – managed to trick Callaghan into losing most of his nanobots. But the portal had been activated and was pulling everything in and they needed to close it fast. They needed to-

"My sensor is detecting signs of life. Coming from _there_ ", announced Baymax.

He pointed toward the portal and the realization that Callaghan's daughter was still alive was shocking. And when Hiro climbed on Baymax, ready to fly in there and save her, Hiccup was torn between mortified and proud. This was dangerous, but also the right thing to do. That didn't stop it from giving Hiccup flashbacks to how Tadashi had charged into that burning building and never returned. When Hiro and Baymax flew in, Hiccup was visibly shaking. Honey rested a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder, looking at him in concern.

"They will be fine", whispered Honey Lemon softly.

Still, Hiccup wasn't fully convinced. And when only Hiro and Callaghan's daughter emerged from the portal before its total destruction, Hiccup was both so relieved and also so crushed. Baymax had been... the last. The last they had left of Tadashi. That he was gone now.

"Hiro", whispered Hiccup and pulled Hiro into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Unless we want to answer questions by the police, we should probably leave", prompted GoGo.

Sirens in the distance as the police seemed to finally arrive. And that was true. How could they explain that they were dressed like that and fighting crime _like that_?

/break\

"Bye, aunt Cass, Stoick!", called Hiro out.

"Wait", said Stoick, prompting Hiro to pause for a moment.

Hiccup and the others looked curious for a moment before Hiro waved at them to make them go ahead. Curiously, Hiro turned to look at his stepfather. He was a bit awkward around Stoick. The man was kind and loved Cass, Tadashi and Hiro, sure. But he had come into Hiro's life so late that Hiro didn't quite know what _to do_ with him. Especially considering that he still adamantly refused to call aunt Cass 'mom' even though by all intends and purposes, she was the only mother he had ever known. Not to mention the whole rebellious teenager thing Hiro had had going on.

"Yes?", asked Hiro tentatively.

"I'm proud of you, my boy", stated Stoick and rested a heavy hand on Hiro's head, startling the kid. "I know losing Tadashi was... hard on you, harder than on any of us maybe, because you are still young and... you've never gone through grief like that. Cass and I were very worried about you, but we're so proud that you're _trying_. We thought you might not go to SFIT after all, too many memories. That you are going is... good. I am proud of you, Hiro."

Hiro blinked surprised before, on impulse, tackling Stoick in a hug. Stoick laughed surprised for a moment as he returned the hug and ruffled Hiro's hair. Hiro smiled brightly up at him.

"I, uh, really gotta go now", stated Hiro and turned around. "Thanks... dad."

Before Stoick could react in any way, Hiro hightailed out of the café and over to where Hiccup, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred were waiting. There was a Baymax-shaped hole in the image though and thinking of the friendly, huggable robot did hurt.

"Let's get to class. We gotta clean up _our_ lab", stated Hiccup and wrapped an arm around Hiro.

Hiro was going to move into the lab that Tadashi and Hiccup had previously occupied. Considering that Hiro too was a robotics major, just like his older brothers, was a good argument to give him the space. Still, it was weird standing in there, in the space that Tadashi had occupied before.

"Where do we put this, Hiro?", asked Hiccup as he heaved Baymax' armor-fist up.

"There. Next to the window", stated Hiro.

When Hiccup put the fist down, Hiro couldn't help but fist-bump it with a sad smile. Both brothers stared in surprise when they saw the chip – _Tadashi's chip_ – fall out of the balled fist. Baymax, in his last moments, had saved himself. Had saved everything that had made Baymax Baymax.

"We can... We can rebuild him", whispered Hiro wide-eyed.

"I... The original plans have to be here somewhere!", exclaimed Hiccup excitedly.

He ran over to the shelf, stumbling over Toothless who growled at that. While Hiccup was frantically searching for the original plans for Baymax' physical body, Toothless perked up and tilted his head in a cat-like manner. The dragon walked over to Hiro and bumped his head against Hiro's side, making the young human laugh softly. It showed that Hiccup's main source of inspiration for movement and behavior was Mochi – a cat.

"What do you think? Hics and I can rebuild Baymax?", asked Hiro, patting the dragon.

Toothless chirped and nodded just as Hiccup exclaimed triumphantly. "I found them!"

He was waving around the original designs wildly. Hiro rushed over to Hiccup to look over them. Indeed, the way Tadashi had intended for Baymax to be built. They could reproduce the body and then just insert the chip, upload the conscience of the Baymax they knew and loved.

"Now that looks like a good project for us to start of, don't you think?", asked Hiccup with a grin.

/break\

The hardest part was getting all of the material undetected in – Baymax had been built as Tadashi's school-project and the materials had been green-lit by Professor Callaghan back then. Professor Callaghan was gone, there was no current robotics teacher and this was not an official school-project. Still, Hiro and Hiccup, with the help of the others, actually managed to rebuild Baymax.

"Ouch?", tried Hiro tensely.

He stared wide-eyed at Baymax, holding his breath and hoping his friend would reactivate. Hiccup was right beside him and Honey, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred stood in an anxious circle around them.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health-care companion."

"It worked?", whispered Honey breathy.

"It worked!", exclaimed Fred and jumped into the air.

"It... worked", stated both Hiro and Hiccup before hugging each other – and Baymax.

Toothless chirped as he wrapped himself around the trio, wrapping his wings around them. Toothless and Baymax had practically grown up together. They had worked through their buggy first programming together, with Hiccup and Tadashi encouraging each other through the way. They had learned together. And beside Hiccup, Baymax had been Toothless' first friend.

"So I guess Big Hero 7 is back together again?", asked Fred hopefully.

"Fred, that's an awful name", grunted Wasabi pointedly.

"Why? It's straight to the point! Seven big heroes!", exclaimed Fred. "Right, guys?"

"I don't know, I kinda like it. Hics?", offered Hiro with a small smile.

"We definitely need more training", pointed Hiccup out. "But... yeah. Big Hero 7 sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're done with the retelling of the BH6 movie! And don't worry, this is not going to be a retelling of the series. I dislike retellings too much and the homework that goes with it to do that. :D I might feature some elements of the series in later chapters (though for those who haven't watched the show... you don't need to do homework either. It would be provided in the right amount of context to understand. I'm just taking maybe a minor villain or two, not some overarching plot or something), because they're cool, but mainly we're going wild from hereon out.
> 
> But for now, we're leaving San Fransokyo to introduce Jack and his origin story of becoming a hero! ;D


	3. Jack Frost and the Guardians

_Chapter 2: Jack Frost and the Guardians_

When Jackson Overland was a young teen, fourteen years old, he had an accident.

 

He lived in a small town called Burgess, with his mother, father and his little sister Mary. There was a lake not far away from their house and the two siblings liked to go there to play, may it be to swim in the summer or to ice-skate in winter. They were happy and had a good life.

What they didn't know however was that a local chemical manufacture had started to use the lake as their dumping ground for the left-over chemicals. And that very winter, Jackson broke in. He broke the lake's surface as he tried to save his sister from that very fate. He sank to the bottom of the lake and the lake froze over. Mary, in her panic ran to get their parents, who got the fire department.

A miracle, that was what they called it when they pulled Jack out _hours_ later and he was somehow still alive. In a coma, but he was very much alive. And no one could explain it. So no one did. Humans tended to just twist the facts to fit them if the facts made no sense. Maybe Mary hadn't been right, he hadn't actually broken in when she thought he had. It had only happened later, shortly before the fire fighters had arrived at the scene.

Jack... didn't really care. Couldn't find it in himself to care. Because by the time he woke up from the coma, they told him that his parents were dead. When Mary had come to them, tears streaming down her face, saying that Jack had broken into the lake, the Overlands had hurried to get there, to save their son. Had driven in their car, on the slippery road, during the slowly increasing snow-storm that seemed to have mysteriously developed out of a clear sky after Jack broke in.

They died. His parents died trying to reach him and yet _somehow_ , he was still alive.

Months passed in which Jack didn't even talk to people, had slipped into a deep depression. Physical therapy at the hospital, then moving in with their mother's uncle, the only living relative the siblings had left. Jack was shutting himself off, did not care for the kindness of uncle Nick and his wife aunt Toothiana. He only cared about the fact that his parents were dead and he was somehow still alive and didn't understand _how_.

His passive state of mind changed into one of anger the longer he thought on it – and that was when everything changed. Because one night, he was screaming in anger, smashing things and then, all of a sudden, ice burst from his hands. He stared wide-eyed, afraid. The ice-shards stuck to the wall, snow was starting to cover the inside of his new room. When he turned toward his mirror, he was struck by his own image. His light-brown eyes had turned ice-blue and his dark-brown hair had faded into pure white. He had changed, somehow. And when his angered cooled down, somehow he changed back to his average brunette self. Frowning, he stared at his fingers.

"What... What was this?", whispered Jack, turning his hand over.

/break\

The following months, Jack spent trying to learn what his powers were and what they _meant_. He learned that emotions activated them and while at first, it needed large amounts of anger or pain, he carefully taught himself to control it at will. To shift between brunette and white-haired at will. He learned how to aim, how to control how much ice he would shoot, when to produce ice and when to produce snow. Learning that he could fly kind of happened more by accident, because he slipped and fell off the cliff just to suddenly float in the air.

He had turned his old pond into a training ground. No one went there anymore anyway. People whispered that it was cursed, after what had happened to Jack and his parents. Only that the night he first took flight was the night he wasn't fully alone. The neighbor's boy was there.

"Oh my god you're like—what are you?!"

Jack froze and slowly turned around to look at Jamie Bennett. The kid was five years younger than him and Jack used to babysit him, before all of this had happened. Jamie's little sister Sophie was the best friend of Jack's little sister Mary. He liked the kid, but this was _not good timing_.

"J... Jamie", sputtered Jack and carefully tried to land.

Never having flown before, Jack crash-landed in a pile of snow right in front of Jamie. The boy squeaked and jumped slightly. Then Jamie froze, his eyes widening.

"Jack?", whispered Jamie. "How... What... What happened to you?"

Making a grimace, Jack ran his fingers through his hair and concentrated on turning back, only startling Jamie even more. "I don't know. But ever since... the accident, I could do this. Control... snow and ice. No one knows and you can't tell anyone, Jamie!"

Jamie looked way too excited at that though. "You mean you're like... like a real superhero then?"

"What? No. I just... have those powers", grunted Jack and shook his head.

Jamie had always been fascinated by mythology and mythological creatures – be that old ones or the new mythology of comic-book heroes. The boy stared at him with utmost determination.

"No. You have powers, you got them for _a reason_. You... You're meant to be a hero, Jack!"

/break\

Somehow, Jamie actually nudged Jack into becoming something like a... hero. Small-scale. Saving kittens out of trees because he could fly. Then bigger. Stopping robberies. And somehow, he actually became a real hero. Burgess celebrated Jack Frost – the alias Jamie had come up with, because his mom liked to say that 'Jack Frost was nipping at his nose' when it was cold.

Burgess loved Jack and somehow, Jack started to broaden his territory. The next large over, Jack would go and help – because there, _crime_ actually happened. In Burgess, there was no real big crime. And by getting involved in bank hostage situations and prison breaks, Jack gained fame. Fame beyond Burgess, fame that spread throughout the US and all too soon world-wide. After all, he was a living, breathing superhero. He could fly, he could control ice.

By the age of seventeen, Jack Frost was a world-famous hero, celebrated by everyone. Not that anyone knew that their great hero was actually seventeen. Well, not that anyone really knew anything about him, despite the media's attempts to find out his big origin story.

/break\

He was on a summer-vacation with Nick, Toothiana and Mary when he first met someone like him. Seventeen years old, bushy-tailed and curious, Jack was eager to explore the Hawaiian islands they were visiting. Him and Mary shared a room and Mary spent the whole time unpacking talking animatedly with Sophie on the phone, after all she had never flown anywhere before and between their cold little town of Burgess and Hawaii, there was a slight difference in territory.

"Mary, come on. Hang up and let's go explore the beach. You can talk to Sophie later."

"Urgh. Soph, I gotta hand up. Jack wants to go to the beach", groaned Mary.

"Bring me shells! And send pictures! Talk to you later, M."

Jack grinned amused as Mary pocketed her phone and followed him outside. On that trip to the beach, Jack met his best friend for the first time, not that either of them knew it. It was only hours later when he was on his way to explore the city on his own, while Toothiana had taken Mary shopping. Jack ran into a crime-scene. He quickly changed into his superhero alter-ego and figured that superheroes didn't get a vacation after all. He chased the guy who had robbed the jewelry store down alleys until the dude ran head-first into... a wall... of water... Jack had already shot to freeze him to the ground, now instead his powers froze the wall of water, and the criminal right to it.

"What was that?!", asked both Jack and a female voice at the same time.

Jack stared at the girl coming up behind the water-wall. She had dark hair, was about his age and a native to the island, judging by the looks. She gaped at him.

"Y—You're Jack Frost!", exclaimed the girl.

"Yes. And you are...?", asked Jack slowly as he landed. "How did you _do_ this? I've never met anyone else with elemental control like me!"

The girl looked around wearily, but in the end recognizing America's sweetheart hero did seem to give her a certain amount in trust in him. She motioned for him to follow her, the criminal they had been chasing still being frozen to the wall and the sirens not far off alerting them of the approaching authorities who could take care of the guy. She led him toward the edge of the forest and normally Jack had more common sense than to follow a stranger, but in the five years he had his powers now, he had never met anyone who was like him. He needed to learn more.

"I... I'm Moana", said the girl as they reached a lake. "And I... I found a magical amulet, the heart of Te Fiti. I... I think it's a gift of the old gods. My grandmother passed it on to me shortly before she died, telling me that our family has always protected these islands. Chosen by the gods."

Jack nodded slowly, staring amazed at the green amulet as she showed it to him and then lifted one hand up to pull the water from the lake. This was amazing. He had thought he was the only one! He contemplated his options. There was only one person who knew his secret identity and that was Jamie. It was risky to tell someone else, especially a total stranger like Moana, but... he had never met anyone like him. And she seemed just as excited as he was.

"So you taught yourself?", asked Jack curiously.

"Well. Yes", nodded Moana slowly. "I have a partner. His name is Maui. He is... a shapeshifter. And a demigod and... yeah, it's a bit hard to believe that all of this is real but I can control water and he shifts into animals so... I'm not... I adjusted to it, I guess."

"How have I never heard of you before?", wanted Jack to know.

"I... I only recently inherited the necklace and since then, I've been using it in secret for now", replied Moana before she paused. "You... Did... Did you receive your gift from the gods?"

She had given him her origin story, maybe he owed her that much. "I don't really know, to be honest. I died, in a frozen lake. When I woke up again, I suddenly had those powers."

"Wow", whispered Moana, eyes wide. "Dying sounds... hard."

"I try avoiding it since then", chuckled Jack before closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, they were brown and so were his hair, starling her. "I'm Jackson. Jackson Overland. And... if you ever need some ice to help you out, give me a call."

He pulled out a notebook of the pocket in front of his blue hoodie, scribbling down his number. He knew this was a leap of faith, but a part of him was really very desperate to not be a freak anymore, to not be the only one like this. To know someone who was like him. Moana stared at him in awe and accepted the piece of paper, pocketing it quickly.

/break\

When Jack turned eighteen, Jamie and his family had moved away. Both Jack and Mary didn't take it too well. Granted, in the time and age of the internet, it wasn't like Jamie was out of the world. Just like with Moana, Jack managed to stay in contact through texts. It was nice, keeping up with Moana and her heroics. He was a bit of a mentor to her, for how to deal with certain things – sure, Maui could teach her about her powers and the gods, but being a superhero in modern times, now that was a bit of a different thing and Jack had had the experience. Not having Jamie at his side was odd though, he had become the voice in Jack's ear, the one to patch him together if something had gone wrong and Jack had gotten seriously hurt. Now Jack was truly on his own.

Or at least he was until he started college. He moved into a dorm-room, in the next larger city close to Burgess so he could still spend his weekends at home with his family. When he moved in with his roommate, he was not expecting that it would once again turn his life around.

"Hey. I'm Jackson Overland", greeted Jack with a grin as he dumped his stuff on the empty bed.

"Eugene", replied the brunette with the goatee. "Fitzherbert."

"Interesting name", grunted Jack with a small grin.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. Anyway. I hope you don't mind visitors, because my girlfriend is going to be over. A lot. She's the reason I even signed up for college."

"Cute", grinned Jack amused. "Sure. I... uh. I'm out a lot anyway."

"Work?", guessed Eugene.

"Something like it", shrugged Jack. "I just like to roam the city a lot, I guess."

It turned out that Eugene's girlfriend Rapunzel Corona had superpowers too. An experiment while she had still been in her mother's womb and after being born, she had been stolen by the scientist who tried to make good use of her powers. By day, Rapunzel appeared as a normal brunette with short hair, but at will her hair could grow twenty feet long and turn golden-blonde. She could control her hair, could move it at will and could actually heal people with it.

That was what Jack learned one evening when he returned to the dorm bleeding and exhausted after having taken on too many criminals to deal with. He barely made it back to the dorm, collapsing against the door. Too exhausted to even change back, because even that drew energy from him. He had only been living at the dorms for a few weeks now and while he had befriended Eugene and liked his girlfriend Rapunzel alright, he didn't just give out his secret identity like that. But this was the first time he was sharing his space with someone – while living in Burgess, he managed to always sneak into his room, or into Jamie's house, to patch up before anyone could catch him.

"J... Jack Frost. In my room. Wow. Now I'm really glad that I'm not a criminal anymore!"

"Eugene! Focus!", exclaimed Rapunzel and slapped her boyfriend's chest.

She scrambled off Eugene's bed and ran over to Jack. Concerned, she checked him over, but she realized he would need an actual doctor. Bringing him to a hospital however was not an option.

"Blondie?", asked Eugene nervously.

That nickname, Jack had _never_ understood, not until that night. Because Rapunzel closed her eyes and started singing softly. Her short, brunette hair began to glow and grow and as it was long enough, it somehow wrapped itself around Jack and the glow brightened. When it untangled, somehow Jack was actually healed. Okay. He thought he had seen weird things when he had first met Moana, but this beat that definitely. Elemental control was one thing, Jack _understood_ that. But this? He couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened.

"So, I have healing powers and magic hair", blurted Rapunzel out with a smile.

"And what... what did _you_ mean by being a criminal?", grunted Jack wearily, eyeing Eugene.

"Well, you see, I was kind of... a thieving street-rat before I met Rapunzel and she changed my ways. Please don't lock me away, I swear I'm an upstanding citizen now", promised Eugene.

Jack just stared at them for a very long moment before he closed his eyes and sacked against the door, allowing his body to shift back to its normal state as Jack Overland. Both Rapunzel and Eugene gasped audibly at that. He smiled weakly and lifted a hand in greeting.

"So, I have ice powers and magic hands", offered Jack jokingly.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, that's wild", nodded Eugene. "My roommate is Jack Frost. Okay. Sure. I am the epicenter of superheroes. My girlfriend can heal and my best friend friend can freeze. Cool."

"Literally", grinned Jack and let a snowflake dance around his hand.

/break\

They had a group-chat. Jack, Jamie, Moana, Eugene and Rapunzel. Jack had taken to train Rapunzel in some fighting techniques. Eugene became the voice in their ears, coordinating them. He was quite the mastermind – be that as a thief or now on the good side. It was nice, having a partner to fight with. A team. They made a name for themselves as the Guardians. Jack Frost, the Sun Princess and Flynn Rider. Rapunzel liked the sun-theme on her costume and since her hair glowed golden, well, Jack wasn't going to judge anyone on their superhero alias – an eight-year-old had given him his own alias, after all, so there was no room for judgment.

/break\

If he was being honest, Jack didn't quite know how exactly Merida DunBroch had joined the Guardians. She had befriended Rapunzel and then she was suddenly just... there. She was an archer, an exceptional archer. And as a huge fan of the Green Arrow and Hawkeye, she was actually determined that archery alone was enough to make her a hero. Jack was doubtful, Rapunzel was very enthusiastic about it so she introduced Merida to Jack and Eugene, _hoping_ that they'd get along and could teach Merida and make her a part of the team. Somehow, that... actually happened. Really, Jack had no idea how. But she just started showing up at crime-scenes – in a costume Rapunzel had made for her. Jack wanted to be annoyed that Rapunzel had encouraged this – unlike Moana, Rapunzel and Jack, Merida had no superpowers. But Merida was a damn good shot. Surprisingly so. She took out a lot of robbers that night, while not mortally wounding any. For a couple of weeks, Jack allowed her a trial-phase on the team but made Eugene and Rapunzel not share their secret identities with the hot-blooded redhead until they could be sure she was a good fit.

Jack had to cave a few weeks later, because Merida had actually become a vital part of their team. Which meant they sat down together to tell her the truth. Merida was not very surprised.

"Yer name is literally Jack", grunted Merida and waved at Jack. "And I've been friends with the three of you for months now. Yer... Yer the same people. A set of three people and yer costumes are the... same kinda cut as mine, which Raps made for me."

"Right. Yes, I did that", nodded Rapunzel and blushed.

"So that means I'm an official member of the team now, huh?", asked Merida curiously.

Jack and Eugene sat on Jack's bed together, legs stretched out. Weird how that had gone. Jack's roommate, his girlfriend and her roommate somehow perfectly fit together.

/break\

"I'm glad you found a team of your own", stated Jamie amused on the phone.

"Yeah. I... I still miss you, J, but... I'm pretty happy with my team", replied Jack with a grin, laying sprawled out on his bed, legs up against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. "What about you?"

"We had yesterday off. The big fire, you heard about that?", asked Jamie.

"Mh? No? Busy enough with the disasters around here", answered Jack. "What happened?"

"There was this big science fair, mom, Soph and I went to check it out. It's the nerds from the nerd-school introducing all their big new projects. And this one... uh... he was kinda... cute-"

"Nerd university. Too old for you. You're fifteen, Jamie", interrupted Jack.

"He was like my age!", defended Jamie and Jack could _hear_ the blush. "Anyway! He made these robots. It was awesome. But... shortly after the fair ended, there was a large fire, burning down the whole building. A professor and a student died, many got hurt."

"That's... horrible", whispered Jack with a concerned frown. "But you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. But it made me think, like... San Fransokyo could really use its own heroes too. You. I'm talking about you. San Fransokyo could really use you, Jack. And the Guardians."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jack Frost and his accidentally assembled team of superheroes! ;D
> 
> Next chapter, more on Jack and also on the aftermath of BH6!


	4. Professor Nicholas Saint North of SFIT

_Chapter 3: Professor Nicholas Saint North of SFIT_

Jack was sitting on his bed, one leg drawn close and his arm resting on his knee, a thoughtful expression on his face. That, in Eugene's experience, never meant something good. He frowned as he approached his roommate, throwing one last look behind himself at the girls. Merida and Rapunzel had been chatting, though when they entered the room and saw the look on Jack's face, they also paused. All three of them knew that broody was not Jack's go-to expression; something was up. The girls exchanged a look while Eugene sat down next to Jack.

"He—ey, buddy. What's with the face?", asked Eugene slowly.

"What are your plans after graduation?", asked Jack thoughtfully, tilting his head.

"...Huh?", grunted Eugene a bit surprised. "Somehow, I was expecting an answer of... world-endangering proportions, not... you know, regular stuff."

"Mother thinks I should get a Master's degree. Only the best and all", huffed Merida.

She wasn't studying her passion anyway; business. So she could one day take over the family business. Elinor DunBroch ruled _DunBroch Industries_ like a regal queen her kingdom and she expected the same of her daughter and heiress; to know everything and face all situations with calm concentration and a solution. With the glare on her face did Merida sit down on Eugene's bed. They were all short of graduation, in the middle of writing their Bachelor's thesis.

"The family's moving", stated Jack softly, biting his lip. "Nick got an offer from SFIT."

"Wait!", yelped Rapunzel excitedly. "The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?!"

"Ye—ep", nodded Jack. "Turns out he has some... connections to San Fransokyo. He studied there himself. You know I only moved to New York to stay close to them, so..."

"So you'd be able to continue protecting them, yes", confirmed Eugene. "So you're... moving?"

"Been thinking about doing my Master's somewhere else anyway and San Fransokyo Art Institute is one of the most renowned art schools in the states", replied Jack with a shrug. "It'd actually be an educational upgrade for me, I guess. And I know Punzel wouldn't have a problem getting in either."

Rapunzel blushed and smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I... I guess... Wait. You want us to come with you? To San Fransokyo? That's on the other side of-"

"Yes, I know", sighed Jack before he shrugged. "I know I'm asking a lot there... You guys don't _have_ to uproot your lives. But New York's not... really been my pace anyway and it's not like there's a lot of supervillains here. The police can handle it. I feel like the city wouldn't lose anything if we'd move... and... and I'd like to keep fighting crime with you. I can go back to being a solo-act, but-"

"No way we're gonna leave ya, snowball", snorted Merida and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, don't look at me. I'm just signing up for random courses for fun anyway", shrugged Eugene. "I can totally do that in San Fransokyo too. I'm good to go. But you guys would have to get _into_ the schools, don't cha? Don't you have to like meet deadlines or whatever?"

"Nick and the family are moving there soon, next week or so. I figured, we meet our deadlines, follow after graduation in a couple months", replied Jack with a shrug and smirk.

"You knew we'd say yes, didn't you?", chuckled Eugene and shook his head.

"We're a team", shrugged Jack. "I'd be willing to let you go if you wanted to, but I know you guys grew just as fond of me as I am of you. No denying it."

"Don't get sappy, frostbite", grunted Merida and rolled her eyes.

/break\

Jamie grinned softly to himself as he watched the two girls. Sophie and Mary were talking a mile an hour as they ate their ice-cream. The St. Norths had moved to San Fransokyo a week ago and despite that, as well as having stayed in contact ever since the Bennetts had moved to San Fransokyo, the two girls didn't seem able to stop talking. Though Jamie was kind of happy to see Mary again too. She had grown up quite a lot since he had last seen her.

"Did Jack tell you already?", asked Mary all of a sudden, turning to Jamie.

"Tell me... what?", asked Jamie confused. "We haven't talked in... two weeks, I think? Exams for me, Bachelor thesis for him. Kept us busy. What's going on, Mary?"

"Mh... I don't wanna ruin the surprise if it's a surprise", frowned the brunette girl.

"No—o, you gotta tell him, Mar", complained Sophie excitedly.

"Okay, okay", laughed Mary. "So, since _we_ moved here, he's been considering to get his Master's degree in San Fransokyo. After all, he only stayed in New York to be close to the family."

Jamie's eyes widened at that. "Wait. Jack's going to move _here_? Really?"

Mary got her phone out and showed Jamie a couple drawings. "Jack sent them to me. First ones for his portfolio. He's going to apply to SFAI."

"...Wow", whispered Jamie stunned. "That's... awesome. If you'd excuse me, I have to guilt-trip my best friend for not telling me about this himself."

"No worries, I'll ate your cake, Jamie", chimed Sophie and stole her brother's plate.

Jamie glared at her but he already got his phone out and left the _Lucky Cat Café_ to make his call in peace. It took only moments for the call to connect; Jack was always fast to pick up, expecting an emergency of some sorts. Jamie rolled his eyes fondly at that.

"You're moving to San Fransokyo and you're not even telling me yourself."

"Ah. Jamie. Hey. Uhm. Ye—eah. I had to... you know, sort stuff out first. With the team and the new, future college. Also still busy with my Bachelor's... Sorry, I just forgot."

"It's okay", sighed Jamie and shook his head. "How's it coming along anyway?"

"Good. I'm really happy with the art and thanks for helping me with the story."

Jack's Bachelor's project was a children's book. Jamie had helped him come up with the story; he had always had a writer's heart. A story of the _Guardians of Childhood_ , Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman and Santa Claus coming together to save the world. Jamie had already seen some of the finished illustrations and they were _beautiful_. Jack had gone with some inspiration from real life; the Tooth Fairy looked like his aunt Toothiana but with feathers and wings while Santa Claus looked just like uncle Nick but with a more Chirstmas-y theme.

"But you're not just moving here for your family, are you?", asked Jamie suspiciously.

"No. Also for you, of course", replied Jack and Jamie could hear the grin.

"Not what I'm talking about", hummed Jamie and looked around. "You saw the news about Big Hero 7 too. Those five people and their big round robot taking down this insane dude..."

"...Might have heard about it", confirmed Jack.

There were a few superheroes throughout the US by now, beyond the Guardians. And Jack liked to snoop into new heroes whenever they popped up. These ones? They had just appeared out of nowhere and had seemed _more_ than just disorganized for the majority of the battle. Unlike with others though, it hadn't been some minor criminals. They had been facing a super-villain causing a black hole that could have easily destroyed _far more_ than just the city. This wasn't small-scale. It needed something better than a bunch of uncoordinated newbies.

"You're worried where there's one super-villain there'll be more", mused Jamie softly. "And you're worried we will be in danger here, so you're moving your team to San Fransokyo."

"You know me too well, Jamie", grinned Jack amused.

"I was the first to believe in you, as a hero. Of course I know you, Jack", replied Jamie. "I'm looking forward to having you here. I'll keep an eye out on Big Hero 7 and on your sister."

"I know I can count on you, Jamie. Thanks."

Jamie sighed and pocketed his phone again after hanging up. He startled a little when someone ran into him. The taller, older brunette paused to look at Jamie like a startled deer for a second.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry, I didn't see you there", apologized the other.

"You're the owner's son", observed Jamie after thinking for a moment. "It's okay."

"Yeah. Hiccup Haddock. Come inside, you get a free cupcake as an apology."

"No, that's not necessary! You just bumped into me", argued Jamie.

"Nonsense. My mom raised me right. Come now", huffed Hiccup.

"We—ell, my mom raised me right too so it'd be rude to decline the cupcake", mused Jamie.

"Good", laughed Hiccup.

Jamie had seen him around a lot, sometimes as a waiter and sometimes behind a counter. He always had a flock of people around himself, mostly pretty girls. Which wasn't a surprise; the guy was handsome. Tall, broad-shouldered with messy, longish hair with small braids, freckles painting his cheeks and eyes a piercing emerald. Well. If someone was into that. Besides, the guy was _old_. Like, twenty or something – around Jack's age. Jamie, personally, found his little brother _far more_ interesting. About Jamie's age but apparently a genius (he attended SFIT, Jamie saw the school's logo a lot on hoodies) and he had a cute tooth-gap and fluffy-looking black hair and the cutest smile and... _maybe_ he was the reason that this café had become Jamie's favorite hang-out.

"Now, what kind of cupcake do you want?", asked Hiccup as he got behind the counter.

"Uhm...", drawled Jamie, looking a little lost as he scanned the delicious looking treats.

"My brother Hiro made the blueberry cupcakes this morning", drawled Hiccup with a mischievous smile on his lips. "If, you know, you were wondering..."

"W... W... What?", squeaked Jamie and looked up.

The grin on Hiccup's lips reminded him of Jack whenever Jack was pulling a prank. "You've been hanging out here three days a week at least. And don't think I haven't noticed that doe-eyed expression with which you look after Hiro, you know? Now, blueberry muffin?"

With the brightest blush on his cheeks did Jamie nod reluctantly. "Uhm... Yes. I mean does... uh..."

"Hiro doesn't know", chuckled Hiccup. "I don't think he's even giving dating half a thought. Dad thinks it's because he's only fourteen, I think it's because robots are more interesting than anything else and someone special would have to spell it out to catch his attention, you know."

Jamie nodded sharply as he accepted his muffin, still blushing like the strawberries on the cake next to them. Ducking his head, he carried his plate back to Sophie and Mary, who suspiciously enough stopped whispering to look at him slyly. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Don't tell me, Hiccup noticed your cru—ush on his bro—other too", chimed Sophie teasingly.

"You used to be such a sweet child. When did you turn into _this_?", grumbled Jamie.

Sophie smiled innocently and shrugged before stealing a blueberry from Jamie's plate.

/break\

Between actually having college classes to focus on, helping out in the _Lucky Cat Café_ to lighten Cass' load and now also superheroing under the name of Big Hero 7, Hiccup was stretched thin. To put it lightly. He knew there were shortcomings on all ends. He had cut back on his shifts at the café, telling Cass that he needed to focus more on his studies. She, of course, understood that. And while that bought Hiccup some time, he still had too much to do training and actively being a hero and also trying to keep up with his studies. This was ridiculous. Where did all those villains come from? Globby and the others – actual villains with powers and craziness. And how did Krei _continue_ getting dragged into the middle of everything? He wasn't even an actual villain! He just kept getting robbed and threatened by them. Billionaires, always a pain when superheroes were involved apparently, even when they themselves didn't properly get involved with it.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?", asked Honey Lemon with that concerned, soft look on her face.

Hiccup smiled thinly as he looked at her. He had just collapsed face-first on the couch in the common lab. Hiro was in their private lab – the lab Tadashi and Hiccup used to share, had been allowed to share due to the nature of their robotic AI projects. Only that Hiro was ignoring every single comment Hiccup made about Hiro having to finish his class work. That grew frustrating at one point – Hiccup did _his best_ trying to make Hiro focus on college, but Hiro prioritized being a hero over building his future and there was only so much Hiccup could do.

"Just exhausted", sighed Hiccup. "Worked late on the project for Gobber's class..."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself", threw GoGo in.

"Thanks for the input", grunted Hiccup and rolled onto his back. "Taken into consideration."

"You heard that Professor Granville hired a replacement for Professor Callaghan?", asked Wasabi.

He rolled over on his chair, looking at Hiccup expectantly. "Replacement...? Well. I guess... it's been a few weeks now. It... It figures they'd... Damn, it's still so strange to think that the professor we trusted so much... betrayed us like that..."

"Who's the replacement?", asked Honey Lemon curiously.

"Professor Nicholas Saint North", replied Wasabi. "A genius in robotics, actually used to be huge news but ten years ago, he kind of vanished from the scientific world because his niece and her husband died and he took in their kids... That is so... sad..."

Wasabi sniffed softly while Hiccup sat up with a frown. "I remember Nick Saint North. I used to admire him a lot as a kid, because he did mainly channel his genius into creating those fantastic, insane toys. And he'll teach here? His assistants used to be robots – but they looked like yetis. It's why I wanted to create Toothless. A mythic animal, with emotions and own thinking but made of metal. He inspired and shaped me so much. Oh, I can't believe-"

"Ah. There's the family resemblance to Hiro", whispered GoGo amused. "That's..."

The same starry-eyed expression Hiro had when he had first learned that Professor Callaghan was teaching at SFIT. The thought crossed all their minds in that moment. Hiccup wondered briefly if maybe that was it. Perhaps that was why Hiro wasn't focusing on classes at all, continuously put it on the back-burner. Because the real reason why he had come to SFIT – Tadashi and Professor Callaghan – was gone. Tadashi was dead and Professor Callaghan had killed him. Hiccup took a stuttering breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He still felt so _lost_. He was trying his best to be there for Hiro, heck he had become a superhero to be there for Hiro and be able to protect him, yet half the time was still like talking to a wall. He had no idea how to comfort Hiro about Tadashi, or how to get him invested in his school career. When Hiro had first walked into the lab, the sparkle in his eyes, for the first time Hiro looked like he had actually found something to challenge him. The kid was too brilliant, he was always bored – it was what had made him turn to bot-fighting in the first place. But somehow, that initial spark had died with Tadashi...

"Maybe Nick Saint North can reign it", whispered Hiccup to himself.

/break\

It was a miracle to actually make Hiro attend classes these days. He had skipped some, to focus on improving their suits, trying to figure out the Big Bad behind it all. But Hiccup had bugged him about this. Had told him to go, meet the new professor. This was the robotics class that Doctor Callaghan was supposed to teach. They had finally found a replacement. Well, let's hope that he was not a super-villain too. Hiro looked unimpressed as he sat in his chair.

The man who entered the room with flourish was... not what he would have expected. He was large, in statue very similar to their dad. Huge, broad – not just overweight kind of broad but also strong and muscular kind. His hair was snow-white and his eyes were a piercing blue.

"Welcome to class! This is Advanced Robotics and I am your new teacher, Professor Saint North, but please call me Nick", announced the large, jolly man. "I'm aware we are running weeks late with the beginning of this course, but I think that you all know of the special... circumstances around that. Now, since we have already lost so much time, let's get started."

He clapped one and a giant... yeti... walked into the room. The students started whispering.

"This is my assistant Phil. Do not worry, he is not a real yeti. He is a self-sufficient robot, running on an advanced AI program I designed", stated Nick. "If any of you have things to tell me or hand in, you can give them to Phil if you do not find me."

Hiro perked up as he watched the yeti in awe. All he could think was that Tadashi would _love_ this. The design was so... adorable. Fluffy. But the movement was fluent and considerate of his surroundings. Phil tilted his head before he went to stand in the corner.

/break\

"How you liking your new room now that you're all set, M?"

Mary shrugged and looked around before turning her phone to slowly show it. "It's good, I guess. Bigger than my old room. But... I mean, I _love_ that I go to school with Soph again and that I can just... drop by and see her again... it's just that... everybody else... all my other friends and you..."

"I told you, I'm coming to San Fransokyo", interrupted Jack on the other end of the video-call. "After I finish my Bachelor's. The guys and I are already looking for a flat."

"So you're not moving in with us?", asked Mary a little put out. "Well, good. You always took _way_ too long in the bathroom anyway, it'd totally ruin my schedule."

Jack chuckled softly at that and shook his head. "Merida, Eugene, Punzel and I are going to get a place together. Split between the four of us, we _might_ be able to effort something..."

"Well, if you don't find something, we do have that guestroom", replied Mary.

"How generous of you", grinned Jack. "How's uncle Nick liking SFIT?"

"Good, I think", hummed Mary thoughtfully. "He already has a pet-student."

"Already? He's only been working there for what, two weeks now?", asked Jack amused.

"Ye—ep", chimed Mary, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Well. Don't be like that. Talk to me. I need a distra—action", groaned Jack. "Been working on the thesis part, aka the boring part, of my Bachelor and I'm having an art-block on my portfolio. I'm ten paintings in and my brain just... died. Go on, entertain me, M."

"His name is Hiccup – yeah, don't ask me, all those nerds go by super weird nicknames like Honey Lemon and Fishlegs", huffed Mary amused. "It's like some kind of tradition?"

"Okay. Weird. But fun", laughed Jack.

"So, this Hiccup, he specializes in robotics. He made this _amazing_ robot – it's a dragon! His name is Toothless and he is super adorable with the big eyes and nice smile and he can even fly. He's an AI like Phil and the other yetis, but far less advanced. Think less of a human and more of a... cat. I met him a couple times when bringing uncle Nick his lunch and Toothless is super cuddly and adorable. Apparently, Hiccup intentionally programmed him with the movements and characteristics of a cat because they have a cat at home? It's super cool."

"A dragon, huh?", echoed Jack thoughtfully. "That... does sound pretty cool."

"Uhu. And Hiccup's family owns a café. I was really surprised the first time I saw Hiccup in class when I went to see uncle Nick, because I had seen him at the café a lot already. It's Jamie and Sophie's favorite place and it had awesome food. Best cake I ever ate."

"Mh, sounds like you have to take me there when I move", suggested Jack.

"Sure, if you're paying", grinned Mary.

"I'm a poor college student!", gasped Jack offended.

"I'm a poor high school student so there's that", chimed Mary cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, first meeting between Hiccup and Jack! And the Guardians and Big Hero 7! Let's see what they think about each other! ;)


	5. New Start in a New City

_Chapter 4: New Start in a New City_

"Oh, this place is charming!", exclaimed Toothiana as she whirled around.

"Punzel painted the walls", replied Jack with a grin. "She has a good eye for colors."

"So do you, but mainly for blues", tagged Eugene on.

Jack's family and the Bennett-siblings had come to help them move into their new apartment. Nick huffed as him, Jack and Eugene managed to drag the couch into the apartment. They were followed closely by Merida and Rapunzel carrying boxes. Once the couch stood, Jack collapsed onto it and stared up at the sun Rapunzel had painted onto the ceiling in their living room. It was a great apartment, three bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom. Rapunzel and Eugene got the master bedroom, considering there were two of them, while Merida and Jack took the smaller bedrooms. It wasn't a big place, the kitchen was rather small really, but it was a nice place and close to campus.

"I'm glad you followed us, Jack", stated Nick proudly, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I... already lost enough family", replied Jack softly. "Didn't want so much distance between us."

Nick's eyes softened as he looked at the boy. Leaving Jack behind was one of the reasons why Nick had been reluctant to take the job. But after everything that had happened in SFIT, Grace had asked him for help. And Nick truly wanted the job, he missed teaching, he even found himself missing San Fransokyo. It was the capital of technological advancement in the US.

"You excited about the new school?", asked Toothiana with a smile.

"Ye—es. Oh, it's a dream!", exclaimed Rapunzel and twirled once.

Jack chuckled softly as he watched her excitement, even though he himself was pretty excited too. About everything. This new city, the new college, being back with his family – he had missed them in the past months since their move – and of course seeing Jamie again. For now, they would have to get settled. Into their new home, the new college and of course the new city. They had to get familiarized with San Fransokyo before they could reveal that the Guardians were here now.

/break\

They had barely just moved into their apartment, most of their stuff was still in boxes. It had only been two days now. Jack still wasn't used to the bed, or to sharing an apartment with Eugene _and_ Rapunzel – having her over for safe cuddles was one thing, but them being two rooms over was entirely different because there were noises that he didn't need to hearing. So one could say that Jack was tired and a little cranky when, rather early that Saturday morning, the doorbell rang. He was still in his pajamas – blue with snowflakes all over, a present from Eugene because he was a sentimental dork – when he opened the door. About five feet behind him was Merida, who looked ready to just straight-up murder whoever had just woken her (also _damn_ how did those curls somehow look like _even more curls_ unkempt in the morning...?).

"Who-", started Jack just to pause and stare wide-eyed.

"Jack! Surprise! I should have called. Definitely should have called, but I figured it'd be a nice surprise and oh it's been way too long since I last saw you!"

Jack blinked slowly as he was suddenly hugged. "Mo...? What... Moana, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise", chimed Moana with a smile. "I managed to convince my parents that I'm old enough to move. And Maui has the island covered while I'm gone and... I... I wanted to be a part of your team for _so long_ now. So... if you'll have me..."

"You just... flew here? Just like that?", asked Jack stunned, hugging Moana closely.

"I mean, I had hoped I could maybe crash on your couch until I find a place of my own?"

Jack smiled as he whirled her around once. Merida looked stunned from Jack at the girl.

"You're Moana", stated Merida startled. "I... You're taller than I thought, from the pictures."

"Your hair is... _more_ than I thought from the pictures", countered Moana amused. "Hi."

"I'll wake Eugene and Punzel and tell them", stated Jack. "Merry? Coffee?"

"Yes", nodded Merida. "Uh. Come. How was your... flight?"

Moana laughed at the still rather stumped expression on Merida's face and the attempt at small-talk. It was easy to tell that Moana had effectively woken _and_ surprised her friends. And maybe she really should have called ahead. She did have it all planned for a while, even applied to the school of his choice – because aside from technology and art, the sports-college was huge too. She would need a place to live, but San Fransokyo proved to be more expensive than expected so due to a lack of having a place, she had banked on her friends' good will. Not just Jack. And while she had never actually met Jamie, Eugene, Rapunzel and Merida in real life, they had been online friends for years now, sharing their superhero-group-chat. Not just talking about the superhero-aspect of their life though. She knew those five people better than anyone else, outside of her family and Maui.

"I am _so happy_ you're here! Oh, I wanted to hug you for _so long_ now!", exclaimed Rapunzel.

She was wearing her cute frilly pink nightgown and just jumped Moana in excitement. Eugene grinned fondly as he also entered the kitchen, together with Jack.

"So... our team got a new member, huh?", drawled Eugene curiously.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ how we could remodel Merry's room to fit two people-", started Rapunzel.

"No, no, no! I don't mean to _impose_!", interrupted Moana. "I'd be fine on the couch until-"

"Momo, dear", stated Eugene seriously, resting a hand on Moana's shoulder. "This is San Fransokyo. You, as a student and part-time superhero, will _never_ be able to afford a place of your own, all alone. Unless your parents are secretly millionaires and you never told us."

"...Really that bad?", asked Moana softly and made a face.

"It's okay, Mo", sighed Merida with a small smile. "I shared a room with Rapunzel for the last three years, I'm fine sharing a room with ya if ya want to."

Moana blinked slowly and stared up at Merida from where she was sitting at the table. Merida smiled and placed six mugs on the table. Moana couldn't help but return the smile. _Finally_. She'd be a part of this team, she'd get to actually spend physical time with the people who had become her best friends – and she was out from under her father's overprotective thumb. She loved him, she really did, and she loved their island, but she yearned for freedom, to see the world.

/break\

Honey Lemon was so happy that his friends knew about her dual studies and that they supported her, despite the fact that there was a long-lasting feud between the two schools. They came to her exhibitions and cheered her on. Still, she mused, it was definitely nice to have friends on campus. She never really had made any before, maybe half-way afraid that her two worlds would collide.

"Oh, I love the pinks and purples. They work so well together, Honey."

Honey smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned to look at the other girl. Rapunzel Corona. She was new in San Fransokyo and very enthusiastic, so he had kind of just taken all the classes that interested her. She seemed as fond of pinks, purples and yellows as Honey was – the two had spent hours already talking color-schemes and mixing of the perfect shades.

"I love how you manage to vary so much with the sun-theme", smiled Honey in reply.

"You wanna go for lunch with us?", asked Rapunzel as they packed up.

Next to her stood Jackson Overland. Honey had befriended both brunettes and she _really_ liked spending time with them. She wondered if the others would get along with them too.

"I had plans, with some friends", replied Honey. "They study with me too – uh, other study. I also study at SFIT, you know. And, I mean, the family of two of my friends own a café, so if you two don't have _fixed_ plans somewhere... you could come with us for lunch?"

"SFIT?", echoed Jackson curiously. "Sure. My uncle works there, you know."

Honey blinked surprised. She had only known them for a few weeks and they hadn't really gotten very deep into their origin stories – backstories. She needed to spend less time with Fred. With a bright smile did she motion for them to follow her. The trio chatted about classes all the way over to SFIT – which, granted, wasn't a long way. Honey led them toward the shared lab.

"I think I should check in with uncle Nick though, while I'm already here", mused Jack.

"Uncle... Nick?", echoed Honey as they walked through the door into the lab. "Like, Nick? Nick Saint North? _The_ Nicholas Saint North? That's your uncle?"

Jack shrugged with a half-frown, turning to look at Rapunzel, who looked as startled. "Yes?"

"Oh my gosh, that is so amazing!", exclaimed Honey excitedly, jumping up and down.

""Are... you... having a stroke?", inquired Jackson confused.

"He's _the_ Nick Saint North!", argued Honey, waving her hands around.

"I have _no_ idea what that means", whispered Jackson to Rapunzel.

"How do you not know _who_ Nick Saint North is? I mean-", started Honey startled.

Apparently, loud enough for her friends to hear too. GoGo and Wasabi joined in on their conversation at this point, looking mildly confused, until GoGo noticed the paint-stains on them.

"Ah. Artsy friends of yours", nodded GoGo. "Didn't know you had those."

"But it'd explain why they don't know who Nick Saint North is", argued Wasabi. "It figures that artists aren't exactly well-versed in the amazing world of robotics!"

"Wha—at are they nerding out about now?", inquired Hiro.

"Honey brought artists over who don't know who Nick Saint North is", offered GoGo.

"How?", grunted Hiro startled, eyes wide. "He is only one of the most brilliant minds in robotics in _existence_! The things he has created and archived, the papers he wrote! His theories on teleportation technology are mind-blowing!"

"Okay, okay! I did not know uncle Nick had a fan-club!", interrupted Jackson with a laugh. "I mean, I knew vaguely he's a great inventor, but I didn't know the extend."

"Uncle?", echoed Hiro surprised. "You're so _lucky_."

Jackson grinned amused at that and tilted his head. "Hi. I'm Jackson Overland. Glad to meet you."

"Ye—es. Definitely", nodded Hiro. "Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

"Hamada...", whispered Jackson thoughtfully. "I feel like I heard that name before... huh."

"I'm Rapunzel Corona. It's so nice to meet Honey's friends", tagged Rapunzel on with a smile. "She said there is a café...? Because I am absolutely starved."

"Time for a lunch-break. Who's gonna pry Hiccup off his project?", asked GoGo.

"Oh, I can! I'm sure you two are going to _love_ what he has to show!", exclaimed Honey.

Again did Jack and Rapunzel exchange a curious look before they decided to just following the blonde. Once they reached the separate lab, Jackson realized why exactly this one got Honey so excited. He had seen robotics for the better part of his life, living with Phil and the elves and other tinkered projects of his uncle's. But this was... different from what he was used to.

"That's a _dragon_ ", whispered Jack stunned and quickly walked up to it. "It's _gorgeous_."

The dragon robot sat up on its hind-legs and tilted its head. It was the most adorable thing Jack had _ever_ seen in his life. Black, smooth skin, the large green eyes seemingly curious.

"His name is Toothless. Who... are you?"

"Oh, sorry to barge in like that. Those are my friends, Jackson and Rapunzel. Guys, this is Hiccup."

"Toothless, huh?", mused Jack with a smile, reaching a hand out. "Hello, Toothless and Hiccup."

Toothless made a small chirping sound before pushing his nose into Jack's awaiting hand, making the boy laugh in excited happiness. The dragon's reactions were _so cute_. Wait. Dragon. A dragon behaving like a curious kitten and the boy's was Hiccup. He had heard this name before.

"You're uncle Nick's pet-student", blurted Jack out, looking at Hiccup.

And oh. Not the scrawny nerd Jack had somehow imagined when Mary had told him about their uncle's pet-student. Broader shoulders, not exactly an athlete but definitely well-trained and strong. With a sharp jawline and cute freckles all over his face. His eyes were emerald-green and his hair longish brunette, with some small braids in there that looked very cute.

"Uncle... Nick... wait, pet-student?", echoed Hiccup confused.

"Right. Yes. I'm Nick Saint North's nephew and my sister already told me all about Nick's pet-student with the cool dragon. She didn't mention just how cute said dragon, or said pet-student, are though", grinned Jack, aiming a wink at Hiccup.

"...What", asked Hiccup, his voice pitching a little.

Jackson laughed at that, scratching Toothless beneath the chin. "So, we going out for lunch?"

Hiccup's brain stopped working for a moment at this point. Had the cute brunette with the mischievous eyes just called him cute and then asked him out for lunch...?

"Ye—es, Hiccup, if you're done, we all figured we'd go to the café for lunch", added Honey.

Ah. Yes. That made more sense than the cute stranger just asking him out like that. Shaking his head, Hiccup turned to clean up his desk and close his laptop before leaving with his the others.

/break\

It was interesting to hear all about the kind of science that the SFIT kids were working on. Jack found himself especially interested in what Hiccup and his younger brother Hiro had to say about the robots. Toothless and the large white cuddly marshmallow Baymax. Rapunzel _loved_ Baymax.

"So your brother got you into robotics? And... my uncle is a source of inspiration for you?", asked Jack curiously as Hiccup ended his explanation about Baymax. "I'm... sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. But... there's nothing that can change the past", sighed Hiccup, shaking his head.

"I know that", confirmed Jack with a nod. "I... lost my parents a few years ago. It never gets... easy. But it does get easi _er_. If that helps?"

Hiccup looked up at him with the smallest smile. "I think it does. Thanks."

"I love that you do with your science what you do with your art, Honey", stated Rapunzel brightly. "The colors, the... literal explosion. The shapes. It's... like art, you know."

"Thank you", grinned Honey and ducked her head. "I never really looked at it like that."

"I would have dropped by at SFIT sooner to visit uncle Nick, but getting settled in is more exhausting than expected", sighed Jack and leaned back some. "But it seems he's a good teacher and settled in well in his job, huh? I'm glad he pulled through with coming here to teach."

"So are we", replied Hiccup with large, eager eyes, like the nerd he was.

Jack grinned at that and tilted his head a little. Hiccup was a cute nerd. They were all adorable nerds, really – Wasabi talking about his special lasers (he had shown them off before they left, making thin, thin slices of apples for everyone), GoGo with her absolutely awesome bike that Jack was dying to test-drive, Honey with her chemical reactions, Hiro and Hiccup with both their robotics and their absolute fanboying about Nick. Even Fred, even though Jack wasn't entirely sure what he was doing at SFIT but he was definitely a nerd in his own rights. This was oddly refreshing, it had been a while since Jack had spent time with people outside his team.

/break\

"Man, this city is weird", grunted Merida as she sat down at the dinner table.

She was holding her phone, scrolling through the news. Jack didn't even have to check to know she was right. Every single day, the news were just... absolutely insane. Weird billionaire Krei kept getting abducted somehow and kept getting his _absolutely ridiculous_ technology stolen. And then Big Hero 7 kept swooping in, kind of saving the day but usually with a trail of destruction and chaos. There was Globby, a man turned purple shapeshifting goo – _honestly_ , New York was the capitol of sanity compared to San Fransokyo. Every day proved more strange.

"Think we should go out there?", wondered Rapunzel thoughtfully.

She was leaning against the kitchen-counter, with her tea in her hands. They had been living in San Fransokyo for three weeks now. Getting accustomed to college and to their new home. It was due time they got involved, got to meet the local heroes.

"Two for now", stated Jack. "Not all of us. Pick a small crime, two of us go out there and solve it. Get a feeling for how criminals, and the police, in this city work."

"Not it", chimed Eugene. "Yeah, no, I am not playing superhero guinea pig in this crazy-ass city. I'll come along to the next big team outing but I am not going out there with only one person back-up."

"I'd vote for our two super-powered ones to go", offered Rapunzel, motioning at Moana and Jack.

Mo was sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs crossed, eating cereal. She blinked curiously as she looked up, tilting her head a bit. It had been a long time since she last fought alongside someone. Jack grinned broadly at her when their eyes locked.

"Sounds like a good plan. We gotta work out how we work best with you, so I think the first couple missions should be smaller-scale team-ups to get a feel for each other, if you're up to it."

"Of course. I've been single-handedly protecting a whole island for years", shrugged Moana. "I'm used to taking every call, so I don't mind. This is gonna be fun."

"I'll call Jamie then. It's time to get the whole band back together", declared Jack mischievously.

/break\

A flame sword. Not necessarily something Jack _Frost_ was a fan of. The one in dark-orange and leather was wielding fire. Hiccup. The one in purple piloted the red-dressed robot. Hiro and Baymax. The one in pink had a very peculiar bag of chemicals, exactly the brand of things (and color-scheme) Honey Lemon worked with. Wasabi in his very green outfit, wielding the exact type of lasers he worked on. GoGo in yellow with the same technology she had developed for bikes.

How could they _possibly_ be _this_ bad with their secret identities...? They didn't even use _codenames_. He had heard Hiro call out for Honey Lemon just minutes ago. They even took Baymax, a very easily recognized robot, along with them to missions, not to mention that considering the technology they used to fight should be a dead giveaway for _anyone_ who studied at SFIT.

"You're Jack Frost", whispered Hiccup with large, disbelieving eyes.

Jack grinned mischievously and tilted his head. For now, he was most definitely playing the secret identity game. He had only met Hiccup and the others this week, after all. Not ready to share his biggest secret with them. Also, maybe it would teach them a lesson about secret identities.

"That I am. And you are... Hiccup was what they called you, right?", asked Jack.

Hiccup cringed at that. Yeah. Secret identities, really helpful with that. Jack turned away from Hiccup and instead turned his focus back on the fight at hand. Fred, who seemed to at least be _trying_ with the secret identity-thing but then Fredzilla still contained his real name, had set a good part of the street on fire already. More fire. Jack was _really_ not a fan.

"Te Fiti, can you do something about the fire?", asked Jack loudly. "You, reign your team in. Half of them are stuck with... whatever this guy is producing, the other half is causing chaos. If you can't focus, then please stay out of it and let the professionals handle it."

Jack winked at Hiccup with a good-natured smiled before freezing the water Moana used to extinguish the flames, effectively trapping the sticky-goo-producing villain on the street. Within moments, Jack and Moana had cleaned the scene and left the startled Big Hero 7 behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to feature them PROPERLY interacting. What was Hics' first impression on this meeting and how will he handle all of Jack once he gets to know him...?


	6. A Song of Fire and Ice

_Chapter 5: A Song of Fire and Ice_

Hiccup heaved a sigh as he collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hiro followed him close-by and laid down next to Hiccup, also staring up at the ceiling with a curious look.

"You've been real quiet on our way back", whispered Hiro. "Is it because Jack Frost and Te Fiti showed up? Because I didn't expect that either. They're... not from around here, after all. Maybe they're on a vacation or something...?"

"Did you _see_ how well they worked together?", asked Hiccup instead, ignoring Hiro's question. "We've... We've had a bit of training before attacking Callaghan. But it was on our _powers_ , never really on our team-play. We're a _mess_ , Hiro."

"That's too harsh", argued Hiro with a frown.

"Not really. We've had real team-issues from the get-go, Hiro. From the first time we tried to take the mask where we basically sabotaged each other's attacks. And we've only improved marginally. Fred is a loose cannon on his good days. We don't communicate enough."

"So what? You want us to do some team-building exercises?", questioned Hiro.

"Why not?", countered Hiccup. "We need to build trust. We got to learn how to communicate."

Hiro snorted, but he didn't argue. After all, he was particularly bad at communicating. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. Immediately, the image of Jack Frost up-close popped up in his mind. He was insanely pretty. The ice-blue eyes and the white hair and the mischievous smile. Urgh, Hiccup might have had a crush on the hero for a while now, but to actually get to see him live? Hiccup covered his face with his hands to hide the slight blush. This was a disaster.

/break\

"It's so nice to get to spend some time with just you, Jack", grinned Jamie pleased.

The two of them sat down at a table in the _Lucky Cat Café_. It was good to have Jack here, even though he hadn't seen too much of Jack yet – classes and getting settled. Which was why it was so nice to hang out with just Jack, without the rest of the team. Eugene and Rapunzel had date-night tonight and Merida and Moana were on a mission together. Merida, not a fan of the 'voice in the ear' thing, had insisted to do this the old-fashioned way with only the two girls, no meddling voices. So Jamie and Jack had decided on a shopping spree together and afterward some milkshakes and cupcakes. Which, of course, meant they had to go to Jamie's favorite café.

"Hello, what can I get you?", greeted Hiro with a slightly forced smile before recognizing Jack. "Oh. Hey, Jack. Good to see you."

"Hey, Hiro. How's your... brother doing?", asked Jack mischievously, leaning forward.

"Please don't say it like that. I don't think I like that tone", grunted Hiro disturbed.

"Your brother is handsome, that is not my fault", sighed Jack. "Anyway. Milkshakes. Blueberry for me, banana for Jamie. And two cupcakes, whatever is today's special?"

"Sure thing", replied Hiro with a nod before leaving.

"What... What was that?", asked Jamie, looking between Hiro's retreating form and Jack.

"Huh?", grunted Jack confused. "What? That's Hiro. He's a friend of Honey Lemon's. Me and Punzel met her friends last week. They're a... fun bunch. Especially Hiro and his brother."

"Ja—ack", groaned Jamie, motioning toward Hiro. "That's _Hiro_. Hi-ro."

It took Jack a moment but then it sunk in and he grinned broadly. "O—oh. That's the boy you have a _crush_ on! Of course. Huh. Cute. I mean, the two of you. Does he know?"

"If I exist...? I don't think so", grunted Jamie frustrated, hiding his face.

"Well. Then make him see you", countered Jack unimpressed. "Come on. You turned me into a superhero, you helped save cities for years now. How are you afraid to ask out a boy?"

"Shut up", grumbled Jamie weakly.

"Wow. You're serious", laughed Jack amused. "That's adorable. Really."

"There you go, guys", announced Hiro as he returned to them.

"Hey, Hiro!", started Jack, before Hiro could leave. "This my friend, Jamie."

Hiro paused for a moment and turned to look at Jamie, before smiling. "Oh. Hey. I've been seeing you around a lot here. You're one of our regulars, right? I'm Hiro."

"I know. I mean, uh, Jack said... Hi", stammered Jamie together.

Hiro frowned a little at that, while Jack laughed. "Jamie here is the reason uncle Nick designed his robots to look like mythological creatures, you know? We grew up together and Jamie was always really excited about yetis and elves and I guess so was I at one point. So uncle Nick started to make robots that looked like mythological creatures. Cute. For kids."

Hiro tilted his head before he smiled at Jamie. "That's cool. Phil is impressive."

"He i—is!", agreed Jamie with an enthusiastic nod.

Jack grinned pleased and leaned back while Hiro pulled up a chair and the two younger boys started talking about Nick's robots. When he spotted Hiccup out of the corner of his eyes, Jack slipped away from the table to leave the two to their conversation. That leather outfit Hiccup wore as a superhero was _very_ well-fitting and showed off some of Hiccup's best trades – his butt, it really showed off his butt. Jack _liked_ that butt. He grinned to himself as he sneaked up on Hiccup.

"He—ello, dragon tamer", greeted Jack lightly.

"Jackson! Hello", greeted Hiccup wide-eyed. "How... are you?"

What a cute nerd. Those freckles could kill a man. Jack smiled happily at him, waving a little.

"I'm here with my friend Jamie, bu—ut I figured I'd give him and Hiro a little... time."

"Jamie. Oh. The kid with the crush on my brother", grunted Hiccup with a frown as he looked past Jack. "Huh. He's never had the guts to actually _talk_ to my brother. Good on him."

"His crush so obvious that even you caught on with it?", inquired Jack amused.

"Even?", echoed Hiccup with a frown.

"You wouldn't notice a crush if he'd be looking you dead in the eyes", stated Jack seriously.

"What do you-", started Hiccup confused, looking into Jack's eyes. "...What."

Jack shrugged casually and tilted his head a little. "You're _very_ cute. I literally said that when I met you for the first time. And I'm... the kind of person who acts on what he wants and _does_."

"So... uh... what exactly are you... doing?", asked Hiccup slowly.

"Asking you out on a date. I'm asking you out here. You are really bad at this. Like, _really_ bad."

Hiccup just stared at him and blinked slowly. "Uhm... Yes, I am. Really bad."

Jack nodded slowly and got his phone out. "You don't have to make a decision right now. How about I give you my number and you text me when you come to a decision...?"

All Hiccup could do was nod and hand over his own phone to Jack. Really endearing. Jack knew it might not be the best idea, considering that Hiccup was a hero and that Jack had technically moved here to keep tabs on Big Hero 7, but Hiccup was also really cute and a date wouldn't hurt, right?

/break\

Jack frowned curiously as he stared down at his phone. Within moments did he have Eugene and Moana looking in from either side of him. Honestly, living with his team was a bit of a disaster sometimes, but overall it was a lot of fun. Rapunzel and Merida sat on the outside of the couch.

"O—oh, Hiccup finally texted you, huh?", asked Moana with a whistle.

"He can't this week because he went on a 'camping trip' with his friends", stated Jack.

"Honey Lemon said that too", confirmed Rapunzel. "But why did you say it like that?"

"Well, I don't think it's _really_ a camping trip", elaborated Jack.

"So what exactly do you think they're doing?", inquired Eugene curiously.

"I think... I think they might actually do some team-bonding", elaborated Jack.

He had, of course, shared his discovery about Big Hero 7's secret identities with the others. And while that meant little to Moana, Merida and Eugene, it did to Rapunzel. The others also found it interesting to know the real identities of those heroes. They kept going to the _Lucky Cat Café_ , getting some more insight into what kind of people Big Hero 7 were. They were good guys, genuinely good meaning but also disasters. At least they seemed to be aware of how chaotic they were and maybe now, with the Guardians living in San Fransokyo too, they felt like they could take a little time for themselves to strengthen their team-bond. Which would be good.

"But he's saying he wants to go out with you when they get back", tagged Moana on as she kept reading. "That's good, isn't it? I mean, on the long run they will be our allies, right?"

"Hopefully yes", hummed Jack with a small grin on his lips.

"You really like him, don't you?", asked Merida with a frown. "I thought it was just a fancy passing. Lots of obsessions with you are passing fancies."

"I resent that accusation", huffed Jack offended. "Sure, I do keep getting obsessed, but... not with people. And... I guess I... like him? He's cute. Not just physically. I mean, have you heard him nerd out about dragons and robotics? I could listen to that for hours."

"That's adorable", grinned Eugene and elbowed his friend.

"Oh, shut up and go back to staring heart-eyed at everything Punzel does", huffed Jack.

"You know. I'm aware this was supposed to be a jab, but like... I take pride in that."

With a pleased look on her face did Rapunzel look up at that and kiss Eugene.

/break\

"Why are you pacing, Hiccup?", asked Stoick confused. "Why is he pacing?"

Cass shrugged as she eyed their sons. Hiro was sitting at the kitchen table with a huge, knowing grin on his lips as he ate a bowl of ice-cream, while Hiccup was pacing the room, fidgeting with his shirt. Actually. Hadn't he been wearing a different shirt ten minutes ago...? Which had already been a different shirt than what he had been wearing when he left the house this morning...? And his hair was unusually combed. As in, way too flat and tied together in the back of his neck.

"You have a _date_ ", concluded Cass surprised, eyes widening.

"A what?", asked Stoick startled and turned around to face Hiccup. "With whom? Is it the tall girl that talks so much with the glasses and the pink?"

"Honey Lemon. And _no_ ", huffed Hiccup with a frown. "Why would you think..."

"Is it a boy? Not the one with the strange dinosaur-costume, is it?", asked Stoick worried. "That..."

"It's Jack", offered Hiro and rolled his eyes. "He's an artist. Goes to school with Honey Lemon. He's cool. He's the nephew of Professor Saint North."

"Nick? Oh. A good man", grunted Stoick thoughtfully.

"How do you remember the first name of our professor but not of our friends?", asked Hiro.

"Your friends have _weird food names_ ", argued Stoick with a frown. "Fish and Honey and the Nut-twins. Nick is a normal name. Also, I know the man. Met him at Gobber's the other week."

Hiccup opened his mouth but then closed it. His dad had kind of a point. Their friends really did have _weird_ nicknames they went by. Shaking his head, Hiccup returned to pacing.

"Yes. I have a date with... Jack. He... asked me out and... can I go on a date like this? I've never actually _been_ on a date. Is this okay? Am I trying too hard? Too little?", asked Hiccup. "Help."

"Oh, sweetie", sighed Cass, smiling gently at her boy. "Come here. Lose the hair-tie. Ruffle up your hair a little, this looks horrible. Be yourself, because that's the person he asked out, mh?"

Hiccup gulped and nodded before doing as Cass had suggested. She was probably right. But then, sometimes Hiccup had a hard time telling who the real him actually was. The good son who worked hard to make his parents proud? The student, working hard to fulfill his dreams? The big brother trying to do everything to help Hiro move on from Tadashi's death? The superhero, trying to protect their city? He felt like he was coming apart by the seams from the pressure alone. That he was now also trying to be a... a what? A _boyfriend_? Honey had spent the break talking him into this date. She had come to really care about Jack, ever since this semester had started. Though honestly, so had Hiccup, even though he spent decidedly less time with him than Honey who also studied alongside Jack and Rapunzel. But the other brunette was so... honest and light-hearted and funny and sweet and kind and just... filled with joy? Somehow, even heavy days seemed lighter when he ran into Jack. Jack had this contagious smile and knew exactly what to say to make people laugh and feel better. Maybe that was why Hiccup _wanted_ to go on this date. He had never met someone like Jack and with how much energy he put into making others happy and helping others, it was somehow... nice... to have someone who made _him_ feel happy.

/break\

Jack had effectively dodged Rapunzel, who had been very eager to help him prepare for the date. He knew exactly what he wanted to wear. It was just a date, he wasn't going crazy over this. Though if he was being honest, he kind of wanted to go as Jack Frost. The white hair and blue eyes... He knew he looked better that way. Not the plain brunette he was right now. But then he walked into the restaurant and Hiccup looked at him and... somehow, it made him blush. Hiccup gaped at him with as much awe as everyone who got to meet Jack Frost for the first time. No one had ever made him feel gorgeous for his regular self. It wasn't that he thought he was _ugly_ , he knew he was good looking, but compared to his alter-ego, he looked plain. Average. He knew the way people looked at Jack Frost, the way people on the internet _lusted_ for him (which, creepy. He should _never-ever_ google himself. Or his team. The amount of Flynn/Jack fanfiction on there...? So weird, but also figured probably since they were the only guys on the team and were best friends and the fanfiction community loved gays). It had never really happened to Jackson Overland that someone looked at him _that way_. Hiccup however? He was... positively gaping.

"See something you like, Haddock?", asked Jack amused.

Hiccup just nodded wildly before blushing. "Uh. I mean. You look good."

Smiling pleased, Jack looked Hiccup up and down, checking him out. "Looking good yourself."

He slid into the chair opposite Hiccup and took the menu laying in front of him. About three hours ago, he had feared he'd have to skip on the date because the bank-robbery they had been taking care of had run quite late. Thankfully, they had managed to handle it.

"So...", drawled Jack while they picked out their dinner. "Big Hero 7 have been quiet lately."

Maybe unfair to poke at that topic in particular, but it was also fun to see Hiccup squirm about BH7. One of Jack's hobbies, really. Talking to Hiccup and the others about BH7 and the Guardians. As always, Hiccup looked like a deer caught in the headlights. How were they _this_ bad with their secret identities? It was absolutely ridiculous. And fun to watch. There was no way that not all of their fellow students and their teachers knew exactly what was going on with them.

"I, uh, perhaps they... were busy elsewhere?", tried Hiccup awkwardly.

Jack tilted his head and smiled amused as they ordered their food. He considered coming clean to Hiccup, at least partially for now. Lying wasn't something Jack enjoyed and considering _he_ knew Hiccup's secret, things were rather uneven. He also knew that Hiccup could be trusted, based on that. Unlike Hiccup, who had no definite proof that trusting Jack with his secret would be safe.

"Hics, if whatever this could be is supposed to work out, we gotta trust each other, mh?"

"I... yes?", offered Hiccup reluctantly, looking at Jack with a weary expression.

Their drinks arrived. Jack smiled amused at the clearly out of his depths nerd. "You're Hiccup. And this is where I would have used your superhero alias _if you had one_."

"I don't know what you're talking about", tried Hiccup weakly.

"The one wielding a flame-sword", offered Jack casually while sipping his water. "With the extremely cute ass in those damn tight leather pants. I approve of those, by the way."

Now Hiccup looked like he didn't quite know what threw him off more. The comment about his ass or the comment about him being a superhero. Boy, was it easy to fluster the tinkerer.

"Hics", sighed Jack fondly. "It's a team consisting of six people and a giant robot that you all continuously call 'Baymax'. None of you refer to each other by a special code-name. All of you use technology based on your individual fields of study. Come on."

"I...", drawled Hiccup uncomfortably and averted his eyes. "We _really_ gotta work on that, huh?"

"You really do", confirmed Jack with a small smile.

How had he grown this fond of Hiccup in the past few weeks? He was cute and a good guy – not just because he was working hard to be a hero, but also because he was a genuinely good person. Seeing him with his friends, his brother and his parents. Especially with Hiro though; it reminded Jack a lot of himself and Mary. Hiccup was a protector, a kind protector.

"You really should have taken a page out of those comic-books Fred loves so much", pointed Jack out and tilted his head. "Tell me what made you turn to crime-fighting."

Hiccup heaved a long-suffering sigh in resignation. "Tadashi's death. My older brother, he... he died when Callaghan turned into a super-villain and decided to... steal Hiro's invention to enact revenge on Krei for getting Callaghan's daughter killed. Hiro, he formed the team. To take out the thief. And then we realized it was... actually... Callaghan. And then we just... kept at it."

"You people are ridiculous", sighed Jack and shook his head. "Just because injustice was done to you, you decided to take justice into your own hands instead of letting the professionals handle it? You don't even have _natural_ powers? You built everything."

"Why are you saying this like natural powers would make a difference?", huffed Hiccup offended, frowning at him over their food. "I mean, what? If I had natural fire powers, you wouldn't object? Do you think that people with powers are like... chosen to be superheroes?"

"I don't know about being chosen to become superheroes, but getting a natural _advantage_. Tech can fail you, you also rely on always carrying it around in case of danger. If your ability comes from within you, it can't just fail you and you can't leave it at home by accident", countered Jack.

"...Fair point", muttered Hiccup. "So you think that Jack Frost is a more qualified hero than me?"

Jack offered him a fond look and reached for Hiccup's drink. "You ordered that with ice."

"Jackson", sighed Hiccup. "That's really not important right now, don't get the waitress. Can we-"

With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes did Jack look directly into Hiccup's eyes before slowly blowing on the coke. His eyes turned blue for a moment and his breath fogged over the glass as it started gathering frost and cooled down. Hiccup stared at him like he was having a stroke.

"Y... Yo... You...", stammered Hiccup slowly.

"And on the matter of your second question, yes, I do think that Jack Frost is the more qualified hero. Not so much because of a natural advantage but more so because I've been honing my skills and training for _years_ now", stated Jack. "I trained for years before I went public. I didn't just decide to barge in on a huge super-villain without proper training and try my luck."

"You're... You are...", continued Hiccup and gulped.

"Oh boy", sighed Jack and put Hiccup's drink down. "Well then, I'll eat. You... digest."

He smiled at Hiccup in encouragement as he continued eating before it got cold. Heh, the irony there. Hiccup slowly continued eating too, though he did not take his eyes off Jack. Still, Jack didn't like to lie, especially not considering he already knew Hiccup's secret and cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Hiccup has A Lot to digest. How will he handle it? Will there be a second date? And who's going on their first date? Stay tuned for all that and more, next chapter!


	7. Go Dragons!

_Chapter 6: Go Dragons!_

"So I guess I broke Hiccup", stated Jack as he flopped down on Eugene's bed.

Eugene blinked and moved Jack's feet that were now all over his lap. "On the first date? Wow."

"What? Oh. No, you pervert", grunted Jack and rolled his eyes, kicking Eugene a little. "I told him the truth, you know. About me and about me knowing who he is."

"...Oh", grunted Eugene with a frown. "Huh. That's... early. So, you really serious about him?"

"I... guess so", nodded Jack awkwardly. "And I mean, come on, if I wouldn't have done it early, I would have just... We would have started dating and grown closer and then I would have been at a point where 'oh no, I can't tell him _now_ ' and we'd be in the middle of some secret identity cringeworthy rom-com and I don't need _that_ in my life."

Eugene hummed, patting Jack's calves in a soothing manner. "There, there. How'd he take it?"

"I don't know. He barely spoke afterward and when he did, it were... broken sentences and words. I think he'll need some more time to digest", sighed Jack frustrated and leaned his head back. "I hate this. Now I have to... to wait for his reaction. And if he'll even _call me_ again. Urgh."

"Aw. I'm sure he'll call again. You're _the_ Jack Frost", offered Eugene lightly. "And, even more important than that, you're Jackson Overland. If he chickens out of dating you, he'll be a complete idiot, you know. You'll be fine, Jack. Just give him time to digest, he'll come around."

Jack hummed and adjusted, snuggling up to his best friend with the slightest pout.

/break\

Hiro frowned as he watched Hiccup pace around, glaring at his phone and muttering to himself. They had been working on a project together, yet something seemed to be on Hiccup's mind. He had been distracted ever since he got home from his date with Jackson yesterday.

"Astrid called about the game", offered Hiro after a moment. "Since you didn't reply to her message, she turned to me. We're going to the game, right?"

"I... yes. I forgot", sighed Hiccup and paused, rubbing his face.

"Are you bringing Jack? As your date?", asked Hiro, raising his eyebrows.

"...I don't... know", muttered Hiccup, looking frustrated.

Hiro stood and took a deep breath before walking over to Hiccup. "Hics. Whatever happened during your date yesterday, _figure it out_. Get your head straight. This is ridiculous. We'll call it a day since we've literally not gotten anything done in the past hour and you... figure out what's going on with you and Jack. Ask him to come to the game with us. Man up."

Hiccup snapped out of it as his younger brother walked out on him like that. Right. Maybe he actually should figure this out. Frowning annoyed, he left the workshop to get some fresh air. Walking around, just to clear his mind. He blinked when he found himself in front of the art school. Okay, so maybe he was still a bit distracted – with Jack. Hiro was right. He should talk to Jack.

"Oh. Oh, Hiccup. What are you doing here?", asked Honey Lemon curiously.

She and Rapunzel were sitting together on a bench in front of the college, talking over a sketch-book with each other. Both smiled as they spotted him and waved him over.

"Uh... Hi. I... was looking for Jack?", offered Hiccup reluctantly.

Rapunzel gave him directions and sent him on his way. He wasn't sure where this was going. Where he was going with this. But once he entered the atelier, he lost all words and all thoughts. Jack was painting, his shirt and face adored with different shades of blue paint. The painting was _gorgeous_. A night sky, illuminated by the moon, with a blueish white figure flying through the sky, snow falling.

"That's breathtaking", whispered Hiccup stunned.

"Yeah and the art's pretty too, right?", asked Jack amused. "Hey. Didn't expect to see you again so soon? You doing alright with everything, Hics?"

"I... don't know", admitted Hiccup and approached Jack, closing the door behind himself. "I haven't slept at all last night. All I could think about... was you. You, being... you _and_ Jack Frost. How are you Jack Frost? Why are you and the Guardians here? Why did you go on a date with me? Was it just because of Big Hero 7? Was that... it?"

"Oh. Okay. We're talking about this", nodded Jack and put his paint-brush down. "So, I am... I was in an accident as a kid and I came out of it with powers. That's how I became a hero. Jamie, my neighbor and friend, he gave me my name and helped me become a hero."

Jack closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his eyes were ice-blue and the brown was bleeding out of his hair, turning it white. Hiccup's eyes widened when there, in front of him, stood Jack Frost. He carefully approached and after Jack encouraged him with a smile, he reached out to touch the white hair. Jack looked amused and patient.

"I did come here... partially because of Big Hero 7", admitted Jack with a now. "Partially also because of my family though; that one was out of my hands and I didn't want to live on the other side of the country than them. I _did_ approach you because I knew who you were, but... I didn't _have_ to go on a date with you because of that. I went on a date with you because you're cute. You're really cute and I do like you. So, two birds with one stone, I figured."

"I got... You're Jack Frost, but you like me. That's a lot, you know?", grunted Hiccup with a frown. "I mean, you're... I... like you too. And I enjoyed our date, but it's so much to take in."

"That's fair", sighed Jack, though he looked a little sad by that. "How about you tell me when you digested everything, mh? Give me a call if you want either a second date or work together."

"Wait. What? Work together?", asked Hiccup stunned.

"...Yes? Your team, my team?", offered Jack amused. "Hiccup. I told you that your team isn't ready yet. I didn't mean that you'll have to stop being heroes. I meant you need some guidance. And I am here to help you out some, Hics. If you want that help."

"Okay", nodded Hiccup. "I... Thank you."

They stood in semi-awkward silence for a long moment, before Hiccup excused himself and left. Jack rolled his eyes in mild fondness. He completely understood why Hiccup needed a bit time with all of this, but he honestly hoped that Hiccup would come around on it. It might be worth it.

/break\

"This was an awful idea, Jack. It was a horrendously bad idea, why did I let you talk me into this? It was an awful idea, I am going to _die_ , Jack!", complained Jamie.

"You know, I'd say he's exaggerating, but he is really talking himself into a heart-attack there", pointed Eugene out, looking past Jack at Jamie. "That bad?"

"He's been crushing on Hiro for _months_ ", pointed Rapunzel out with a smile, leaning in to kiss Eugene's cheek. "I think it's adorable. This is a good first date. It's public, it's something that doesn't _necessarily_ require a lot of conversation so you can avoid awkward silence. And you're both interested in football, right? It's perfect."

Merida and Moana made little amusing noises at that, while Jamie looked absolutely miserable. Jack grinned amused. Eugene, Moana and Merida were going to the local sports-college and there was apparently a huge football-game today. As first semesters, Eugene, Moana and Merida felt obligated and Rapunzel and Jack decided that it could be fun. And Jack, he had thought it might be the perfect first date for Jamie and Hiro and, in a moment of complete weakness, Jamie agreed.

It had been an utterly embarrassing and awkward conversation mainly consisting of pauses, before he had made out a full sentence and then Hiro did the pausing, before he said yes.

"THERE HE IS! LOOK! That's Hiro's _date_!", exclaimed Fred from somewhere.

Jack steered his friends toward the voice to find Hiro, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Fred. Well, this wasn't going to be awkward at all. Him and Hiccup hadn't spoken since Monday and he had meant to give Hiccup all the time he needed to figure himself and his feelings out, but here they were.

"...Jack", said Hiccup in a slightly surprised manner.

"Didn't expect you to chaperon your brother's date", teased Jack amused.

"Oh no! We're not chaperoning!", laughed Fred and waved them closer before pointing at the field. "Look! That guy over there is my cousin Tuffnut and that on the cheerleader team is my cousin Ruffnut! Oh, oh and the half-back is Hiccup's cousin Snotlout."

"We're basically friends with half the football team. That's Astrid, her boyfriend Eret, there's Dagur! And the Wing Maidens – the cheerleaders – that's Ruffnut's girlfriend Atali, _my_ girlfriend Heather and Snotlout's girlfriend Minden", tagged Fishlegs on, sounding very excited.

"Okay", nodded Jack slowly, eyes a bit wide.

"This university is... kind of tradition for our neighborhood?", shrugged Hiccup. "I was supposed to go there too. And sometimes I wonder, if I would have gone to SFIT if dad hadn't married Cass with the two genius nephews, you know."

"So... are we all going to awkwardly sit together?", asked Eugene lightly.

"Actually, no. I got... specially good seats for Hiro and me", stated Jamie with a blush, grabbing Hiro's hand. "Because I am _not_ having all of you gawking at me during this."

"That was a very wise decision", declared Hiro with a grin, following Jamie.

"Well, I guess... I'm sitting with my friends", stated Jack as Merida and Moana indicated where they were going to sit. "I suppose I might see you later then?"

Hiccup nodded lamely, though less so because Jack left him speechless and more so because he was slowly putting things together himself. Jack and his friends. Four of them. Rapunzel was a very peppy girl, though her hair didn't match the Sun Princess. But the fire-red hair of the one with the archery-class jacket – Flidais? And the captain of the swim-team holding her hand – Te Fiti then? That'd make Jack's roommate Flynn Rider. Those were the Guardians. He had just randomly run into the Guardians. He had been on a date with Jack Frost – and he _wanted_ to go on a second date with Jack Frost. No, with Jackson Overland. Urgh, when did his life turn into _this_...?

/break\

"You keep glancing longingly over at that table. The brunette one's Jack right?"

Hiccup groaned and tried to hide from Astrid. After the game, they went out for pizza to celebrate the Dragons' victory – though of course had they won, what else with a team like that? Fred was laughing where he was sitting between his cousins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, listening to a story Tuffnut was telling, while Ruffnut was very distracted by her girlfriend on her other side. Atali, captain of the cheerleading squad, had one arm around Ruffnut's neck and was playing with her hair while turned toward her second-in-command Minden and talking to her. Next to Minden sat Snotlout, who kept stealing food off his girlfriend's plate, earning glares and thieving in return.

"Yep, that's the one. Jackson Overland", chimed Fishlegs next to Hiccup.

He was very chipper and very happy as he was feeding a fry to Heather, who looked mainly amused by that. Hiccup heaved a sigh and crossed his arms to hide his face in them, making Eret next to Astrid laugh loudly. That guy, he was the newest addition to their friends group, but Hiccup liked him alright. He treated Astrid like a princess, but a kick-ass princess he was slightly afraid of (which was absolutely justified, really). Astrid heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"Hiccup. You like the guy, right?", asked Astrid. "You clearly do. You've been talking about nothing but him in the past few weeks now. Even more so than about his uncle – and you've admired his uncle since you were a scrawny tiny nerd."

"Yeah, you're really smitten. It's ridiculous. And I thought Dagur and Mala were bad", snorted Snotlout with an eye-roll. "You know, I was sure you'd end up marrying a robot."

"I mean, if he doesn't find the guts to ask him out, then that option still stands", offered Minden.

"That's true, babe", laughed Snotlout delighted and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"They're not wrong, you know", pointed Heather out, raising one eyebrow. "Though Snotlout doesn't get to talk; if Minden hadn't kissed you first you would still be single, Snotlout."

Snotlout made a little, embarrassed sound while most others at the table cackled. Hiccup heaved a sigh and sat up again, resting his cheek in his hand and turning toward where Jack was sitting and laughing with his friends, only two tables over from Jamie and Hiro. Hiccup wasn't sure if they had come here to eat, or to keep an eye on the date between Jamie and Hiro.

"You should seize the moment", advised Atali calmly. "Go to him, ask him out. You like him, he likes you, what else is there that matters...?"

"What else...", echoed Hiccup thoughtfully.

Taking a very deep breath, he got up – suddenly earning a loud cheer from his friends who seemed to read the room. "Wow, go get him, Hiccup! You're an honorary Dragon!"

Ducking his head, Hiccup headed over to the table, where he was greeted by amused smirks. Jack however acted as though he didn't even notice, just stealing a slice of pizza off of Eugene's plate.

"Jack", started Hiccup slowly. "Do you... want to get... ice-cream after?"

"Ice-cream?", echoed Jack before laughing loudly.

"Oh. That a nice, pun-y date", noted Eugene with a nod. "I appreciate that. Good one."

As Hiccup raised his eyebrows, Merida snorted. "You know who Jack is. It doesn't take a genius to see all us sit together and figure things out. _But_ if you hurt him, expect to wake up with an arrow in your arse, Haddock. Just a fair warning."

"...Warning received", nodded Hiccup slowly, backing off some.

Jack grinned as he got up. "Okay. Go buy me ice-cream. Eugene, you're paying."

"I am _not_ paying! Jackson Overland get back here-", cried Eugene out. "I don't have _money_!"

"Then how were you going to pay your own food?", asked Moana.

"I _wasn't_! I was going to make Jack pay mine!", exclaimed Eugene.

"I'll pay for you both", sighed Rapunzel a bit amused.

"You're the best, Raps", called Jack out as him and Hiccup left.

They headed down the street in companionable silence until they reached an ice-cream store. Jack got three scopes of the blue one, grinning like an absolute maniac as the two sat down.

"You're adorable", noted Hiccup with a dreamy look as he watched Jack.

Jack blinked, a bit of blue eyes on his nose and tongue sticking out a little. Yes. Definitely adorable.

"You're one to talk, freckles", huffed Jack, licking his ice. "So... You okay dating me?"

"I mean, yes, of course. It was never about that. It's just... a lot to take in", sighed Hiccup, running his fingers through his hair. "I still can't quite believe— _it_. But... I'd like to go out with you."

"Good", hummed Jack pleased. "And... the other proposal?"

"I'd have to run that by the team, of course", countered Hiccup. "Which I haven't, since... your secret isn't mine to share and I wasn't sure so I... haven't told anyone."

"That's... sweet of you", grinned Jack and tilted his head. "Do you have... a place? I mean, like... a hide-out? Large enough to hold both teams? I think we should meet, professionally."

"I can arrange something. I'll text you the address", confirmed Hiccup.

"Goo. So, now that we discussed business and our own relationship status, let's gossip about Hiro and Jamie and just how adorable they are?", suggested Jack to lighten the mood.

"Jamie's got heart-eyes for my brother", chuckled Hiccup. "It's... cute. And I gotta admit, I admire that he did finally ask Hiro out. I don't know if I'd have the guts to... I mean, _especially_ not with someone who has his head so far up the clouds of inventing and superheroing that he'd never notice on his own when someone is interested in—You know what, I can see why you and Jamie are best friends, you two seem to have quite some things in common."

Jack grinned delighted at that. "Nice to see you recognize how much _you_ have in common with your brother. And what can I say, those cute science nerds with robot obsessions? We dig those."

Hiccup grumbled and blushed, which lit his freckles up in a very endearing manner, in Jack's opinion at least. He could totally get used to that view.

/break\

Fred was jumping around like an excited ball of energy, while GoGo stood in the corner looking weary. Wasabi was nervous, as so often, and Honey Lemon – well, she was excitedly chatting with Rapunzel. Or rather, with the Sun Princess. They were at Fred's place, big enough to hold all of them. All in their superhero get-up, but the Guardians had already, ah, _lowered their guard_. They had admitted their real identities and that they knew Big Hero 7's identities.

Honey Lemon was absolutely obsessed with the fact that Rapunzel's hair could grow this long and glow golden, while Jack's could turn all white. She was trying to figure out what the chemical reactions involved in that were. Merida was mirroring GoGo in that she stood wearily in another corner, while Moana and Eugene sat rather comfortably together.

"I can't believe you moved here to _babysit_ us-", exclaimed Hiro annoyed.

"You allowed a super-villain to _create a black hole_ in the middle of San Fransokyo!", countered Merida unimpressed. "You're like _children_ , playing around without guidance. I had years of training as an archer before I became a _small-scale_ vigilante and _then_ joined the Guardians. You're doing everything completely out of order and it's dangerous, because you actually have super-powered villains to face off against."

"We're not here to patronize you-", started Moana slowly.

"Could have fooled me", snorted GoGo beneath her breath.

"We're here to _help_ ", continued Rapunzel. "We simply want to offer you... guidance and back-up."

"Back-up", echoed Wasabi. "Back-up sounds good. I'm _so behind_ on my projects because of all of those super-villains. Stop glaring at me, GoGo, you know I'm right."

Hiro was also glaring, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hiccup, your _boyfriend_ just comes in here and tries to take over _our_ team. Say something about this."

"I'd like to stay out of that", muttered Hiccup, hunching over a little.

"Actually, Hiro's right. You should give your input too", suggested Honey Lemon gently.

"I think... I think Jack is right. And _no_ , not just because I like Jack and his smile makes me feel dumb", offered Hiccup, blushing a tiny bit. "We have gotten... better... at team-work. But remember how long we struggled with not being able to reach our gear in time? How uncoordinated we were? We need to... We really _should_ accept their help, guys. No one's saying we gotta do everything they say or that we can't do what we want, but they could _help_ us."

"Look", started Jack. "How about you guys discuss this as a team, without us? But you know, you're missing some key-elements. Have you ever considered a voice in your ear? Someone on the outside, coordinating your actions, keeping an eye on security cameras, on the schematics of the building, on the files and backgrounds of the criminals you're hunting?"

There was a very long stretch of silence. One where Big Hero 7 looked mostly surprised and maybe even a little sheepish. They _knew_ they were running around like headless chickens often times.

"Who's the voice in your ear?", asked Hiro after a while. "It can't be any of you."

"...It's Jamie", offered Jack, startling Hiro. "Yeah. Think on that. Guys? We gotta head out."

With that, the Guardians left the villa, so Big Hero 7 had a chance to think on it as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the last and it's going to unite the teams! And our boys, of course . ;)


	8. Big Guardian 12?

_Chapter 7: Big Guardian 12?_

Jamie ducked his head as Hiro paced in front of him, glaring every now and again. They were meeting at Fred's. _All_ of them this time. It had been two weeks, since the teams had met. There had been a lot of discussions among the two teams separately, but they had agreed it was time to meet again and to discuss... options. It had also been two weeks since Jamie and Hiro's first date and thanks to the whole superhero secret being revealed, Jamie hadn't heard from his crush since then.

"If you _ever_ patronize me, this is over", warned Hiro. "I don't... I can't date someone who thinks they know better than me on the things _I_ am doing."

"Uhm, okay? Wait. Dating. So we're dating?", asked Jamie and perked up.

"I mean, we went on our first date already and 'first', for me, implies a second", offered Hiro with a slightly confused frown. "But not if you're going to order me around on the field."

"I don't... I don't _order around_ ", defended Jamie quickly. "I give advise. I _guide_ my team. I want to guide you around too. I want to help you be the best hero you can be, Hiro."

"So, what, it all depends on if your newly gained boyfriend can behave himself?", asked Merida.

"Basically, yes", replied Hiro seriously. "We're our own team. We... accept your help, but we're not just gonna become like your minions."

"No one expects that of you", assured Jack amused. "So we're giving this a try?"

"Sure, why not?", replied Hiccup with a nod. "We _do_ appreciate the help."

"That's gonna be _fun_ ", declared Jack with a mischievous grin.

/break\

"This was not fun", panted Hiccup as he bent forward, hands on his knees.

"But you did good", laughed Jack as he touched down next to Hiccup.

They were split up into smaller teams for now to go on missions – Jack and Eugene were with Hiro and Hiccup, Moana and Merida had taken on Fred and GoGo, while Rapunzel had taken Honey Lemon and Wasabi with her. This made things easier than having all of them go out together and San Fransokyo was filled with enough crime that each small team got a _small_ crime to take care of. The four of them had just tackled a robbery and while it wasn't a huge crime, it was a little awkward because they had no experience working together yet. That was why they went after small crimes.

"It... was very helpful to have Jamie in my ear", admitted Hiro. "The... additional data helped."

"I'm here to be useful, Hiro. And you did great", replied Jamie lightly.

"So, Hics and I are going on a lunch date. You guys, have fun doing whatever you want until tonight for the mission debriefing", stated Jack. "And check your armor, there's a crack, Hiro."

Hiccup raised one eyebrow as him and Jack left together after they changed. They had landed in a dark alley to get changed without interruption. Jack tilted his head curiously as he noticed the look Hiccup kept giving him. Grabbing Hiccup's hand, Jack linked their fingers, making Hiccup shudder.

"Cold hands?", offered Jack with an apologetic grin, trying to pull his hand back. "Sorry. That happens after I use my powers a lot..."

"No. I mean, yeah, but I don't mind it", assured Hiccup, holding on a little tighter.

It was Jack's turn to blush and Hiccup had to admit, he _really_ liked that look on Jack's face. Slowly, Jack leaned in closer, resting his head against Hiccup's shoulder as they walked together.

"So, what's with the intense staring?", inquired Jack curiously.

"I just... I've been watching you, on media for so long. And Jack Frost always seemed so... aloof and playful?", shrugged Hiccup. "I never realized how much organization and precision went into you being a hero. How much control you have over your team. You lead them so well and thoughtful and they completely trust you and rely on you. You're... amazing, Jack."

Again, Jack blushed, this time even brighter. The smile on his lips was so soft as he nuzzled a little bit against Hiccup's arm. Hiccup grinned pleased at that.

"I guess so. A big part of it is Jamie though. Him and me, when we started all of this, things were different, you know", offered Jack. "I was... a bit like Hiro, I guess. Very strong-minded, very out there. Jamie held me back a lot. We figured things out together. And _we_ will figure things out together too, Hics. I promise."

Hiccup sighed a little and nodded. "I... I'm glad you're here though, Jack."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Hics", grinned Jack and leaned up to kiss Hiccup's cheek.

/break\

Jack was smiling to himself rather pleased as he read a newspaper article at the breakfast table. Big Hero 7 had gone on a mission alone last week and they had done so much better than they used to. Their dynamic and bonds had tightened a lot, their team-work was smoother, they were more coordinated and had _finally_ stopped using their real names. Granted, they had not yet picked actual superhero names, but they at least went color-coded – after Rapunzel had pointed out how delightful she found that Big Hero 7 covered all the colors of the rainbow. GoGo in yellow, Wasabi in green, Fred in blue, Hiro in purple, Honey Lemon in pink, Baymax in red, Hiccup in orange. So they went by Red Hero and so forth, which was a simple but elegant solution for now.

"How is it?", asked Moana when she sat down opposite Jack and stole some of his bacon.

"How is what? The bacon? I don't know, you tell me", huffed Jack with a glare.

"Not that. I just... there's something I want to talk about", sighed Moana.

She looked around nearly a little paranoid. Jack raised one eyebrow at that. They were home alone. Eugene and Rapunzel were out on a breakfast date, while Merida had early classes. Jack's didn't start until noon and Moana only had afternoon classes today.

"Spit it out, Mo. We're _friends_. You can talk to me", urged Jack on.

"You're also my team-leader", muttered Moana softly before sighing. "Okay, here goes nothing. I think I... might have developed a... crush on Merida over the past months. She's just so—I've never met anyone like her. She was radiant from the beginning, I mean have you seen that fire-y hair of hers? But the mind beneath that hair is amazing too. I love how headstrong she is and how snarky and how cunning and—I really like her, Jack."

"Okay", nodded Jack slowly. "So, what do you need from me?"

"How is it, dating a team-member?", asked Moana, clarifying her original question.

"Ah", hummed Jack. "Okay, yeah. Mh... It's... complicated?"

"Really?" asked Moana surprised. "You make it look so effortless."

"It ain't", chuckled Jack dryly. "We... fight. Occasionally. Disagreements, about the crime-fighting, frustration about missed dates due to said crime-fighting, miscommunication is a huge risk. Sometimes, I hold back on Hiccup during missions because he _is_ my boyfriend and I don't want to hurt his feelings and when he notices, he's understandably mad. Other times, we get into a disagreement over who the leader is. He's a leader in his own right."

"Is that why Big Hero 7 have started to go on their own missions?", asked Moana curiously.

"...Partially", admitted Jack and nodded. "They _are_ their own team. Always have been. This was always only meant as a temporary thing and not for the long run. No one needs one superhero team with twelve members, Mo. We would serve better as two separate teams, who _communicate_. Share information and missions, be efficient."

"But also to get your boyfriend off your team", argued Moana.

"A little bit, yes", sighed Jack. "Look, I... It's not _easy_. This job we chose is dangerous. Potentially deadly. There'll be times where you're going to be particularly protective of your partner during missions. You'll try to shield them. And they'll _not_ appreciate it. The same goes the other way too though. And it can be messy and frustrating."

"So you're saying I shouldn't give this a shot?", sighed Moana frustrated.

"That's not what I'm saying", countered Jack and tilted his head a little. "I'm giving you advise on how to do it right. The key is communicating. You can't eat frustration into you. You should also not partner up with your partner. We're a team of five people. Try not to work with Merida the closest then, because otherwise you're going to be in each other's ways."

"So you're saying I _should_ give it a shot?", asked Moana a little surprised.

"Ye—ep", chimed Jack delighted. "Look, all the problems? They'll occur regardless of if you ask her out or not. You're _still_ having those feelings for her and when you have feelings for someone, you will try to protect them and you will be frustrated. Not giving a relationship a shot doesn't make your feelings for the other person magically go away."

"So... are you saying that as my friend, or my boss?", wondered Moana.

"Mh, bit of both?", chuckled Jack. "Look. You have my blessing. You and Merida are getting along great, I know that. I've seen how close you've grown in the past months. Granted, I... thought you just grew closer as _friends_ , but... There's nothing that speaks against you trying a relationship. And if push comes to shove, we can still switch around with the team. We _are_ close to BH7 now, after all. We can handle everything, somehow. Together. Okay?"

"Okay", nodded Moana with a small smile. "Thanks, Jack."

/break\

Merida was out on the shooting range with Mala, Atali, Ruffnut, Heather and Minden when Moana ran up to them. Atali gave Merida a curious look, especially when Merida willingly lowered her bow. Everyone knew that Merida was not to be disturbed during training. And usually, she would just ignore whoever bothered her. But this wasn't a _bother_. This was _Moana_.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have... the day off until three?", asked Merida.

"Yeah. I do. But I figured, maybe... you'd like to get lunch with me?", suggested Moana.

She looked nearly sheepish, which was really odd but it also looked cute on her. Then again, to Merida basically everything that Moana did was cute. Even that one time they went out canoeing together and Moana accidentally hit herself on the head with the paddle. So _cute_.

"Lunch? I still have... training...", offered Merida confused.

"Actually, you've been at it for an hour already when we joined", stated Mala. "And as your captain, I think you should take more time to take care of yourself too."

"Wha-", grunted Merida, now even more confused than before.

"She's asking you out on a _date_ ", stated Ruffnut, waving her arms around. "Seriously, even I realize that! Look at the blush, the nervous shifting, the awkward smile."

"Yeah, you're truly bad at being a lesbian", agreed Atali solemnly. "You need to learn how to read the signs, Merida. There's a pretty girl asking you out for lunch and you want to train."

"It's not like that, we're friends. It's for a friendly lun-", started Merida with an eye-roll.

While her team gave her very pointed looks, Moana seemed mildly distressed. Merida's eyes widened comically as she realized _the other two lesbians were right_. Oh. Oh dear.

"I mean, we don't have to, if you don't want", offered Moana, brushing her hair back.

"No, listen, Moana, she _wants_. She _really wants_. She's a huge lesbian with very lesbian feelings for you, she is just spectacularly bad at them", assured Ruffnut. "Really, I swear. Right?"

"Super gay, this one", agreed Heather. "Very gay _for you_. She's been watching all your swim-competitions and even made us go with her and she keeps sighing and staring at you. It's kind of cute, in a mildly pathetic manner, so if you actually want to date her, _please_ end her misery."

"Why am I friends with you people?", muttered Merida beneath her breath.

"Because we only want what's best for you. Which is going on a date with Moana", said Minden.

"Okay, okay, okay, just to get away from here and from you!", exclaimed Merida.

She grabbed Moana's hand and practically dragged her away from the shooting range. Her face matched her hair, which Moana found utterly fascinating and pretty.

"Are you serious? About a date?", asked Merida once they were far enough away.

"Yes", nodded Moana. "I've been thinking about it for... a while now. Because I _really_ like you, but I wasn't unsure. First about your feelings and then also about... what to do. I mean, since we're on the same team and we also _live together_ so I figured what if things between us get awkward or something? But I talked to Jack and he... helped me figure some things out."

"He... did?", asked Merida surprised. "So the big boss is in support of this?"

"He is", shrugged Moana. "So... are _you_ on board?"

"Yes. Absolutely", replied Merida, nodding so fast, her hair kind of flew everywhere.

Moana laughed softly at how adorable that made the red-head look.

/break\

It filled Hiccup with an odd sense of pride that Big Hero 7 had made a name for themselves, not just in San Fransokyo but all over the US. After all, superheroes were _always_ big news. At first, they had been advertised as new recruits of the Guardians. But by now it was established that they were their own, independent team. However, in the _really_ big events, the Guardians and Big Hero 7 teamed up together. Otherwise, they had gotten far better at delegating their work.

They had developed a system where they chose either the best heroes fit for the crime in question, or they would send whoever was the closest. Usually, in two to at max three people going out for a regular, smaller-scale attack of sorts. That meant more time for their individual studies and private life too, instead of constantly having all of them on every mission.

And it was good. Hiccup finally got to concentrate on Toothless and his projects for college properly. He had a huge load taken off his shoulders by the team dividing missions and by them having the Guardians to also take pressure off. He had time for his job and for his-

"Ja—ack", gasped Hiccup in surprise as he was being tackled.

Boyfriend. His boyfriend. Hiccup huffed as he ended up mainly supported by Toothless who made a curious chirping sound. Jack grinned in an unapologetic way as he wrapped his legs around Hiccup's waist and his arms around his neck.

"I had an amazing day and I am _very_ excited and I'd like to share that with my boyfriend. I know for a fact that Hiro is out, on a date with Jamie. Which means if you could send your giant metal lizard outside, we could be _all alone_ , in a _sound-proved_ room?"

Toothless tilted his head in what could only be described as judgmental. Hiccup couldn't help but blush at that look from his dragon-companion. Toothless shook himself before he walked out on them, causing Hiccup to stumble due to the sudden loss of support. Him and Jack ended up on the floor together while Toothless flippantly closed the door behind himself.

"Why do you enjoy embarrassing me so much, Snowflake?", sighed Hiccup.

"Because you're super cute when you're embarrassed, Hics", declared Jack.

There was a giant, teasing grin on his lips before he dove right back in to kiss Hiccup rather deeply. Hiccup sighed and wrapped his own arms around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. He wished he could say that this wasn't what he usually did, but thanks to dating Jack... it was what he did. Jack had a libido, especially after a huge, successful mission – and yes, of course did Hiccup know that the Guardians had gone to Los Osakangeles for a dangerous villain-attack. Apparently, everything had gone absolutely smoothly; then again if it hadn't then Jamie would have called them.

"Why do I love you?", sighed Hiccup dramatically.

Jack hummed where he was pushing up Hiccup's shirt to kiss his six-pack. "Because I'm amazing."

"Yes, you are", chuckled Hiccup fondly before shuddering.

Jack's lips were cold. He licked over Hiccup's muscles greedily while opening Hiccup's pants. A small whine escaped Hiccup's lips when Jack made his way down to Hiccup's already half-hard cock. It was _easy_ getting hard when Jack was on top of him like that, looking horny and sexy.

"Ja—ack", gasped Hiccup, his fingers curling into Jack's hair.

Jack hummed pleased by that, the sound vibrating through Hiccup's cock and making him shudder. His fingers tightened on Jack's hair, which only seemed to excite Jack even more. Jack bobbed his head slowly, swallowing as much of Hiccup as possible while rolling his boyfriend's balls in one hand. What Hiccup had somehow missed – maybe because Jack's mouth was _very_ distracting when it was all over him – was that Jack was already naked. _How_.

Jack's free hand was reaching down behind himself as he started prepping himself, showing very clearly that Hiccup had to last and not shoot his load early. Which was hard, because _Jack's mouth_.

"Snowflake, hurry up or stop but I can't-", hissed Hiccup pleasingly.

With a plopping sound did Jack pull off Hiccup. He licked his lips in a seductive manner that made Hiccup feel like he wanted to come right then and there. But then Jack climbed onto him and pulled his own cheeks apart to very slowly lower himself onto Hiccup's cock. Hiccup reached out to grasp Jack's thighs, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Jack, Jack, _Jack_ ", chanted Hiccup, lost for words.

"I love", whispered Jack as he leaned in to kiss along Hiccup's jawline. "When I'm all you can think about, when my name is all you can say. I love when I'm your everything."

"You—always", gasped Hiccup breathlessly. "Always my everything."

Jack smiled gently down at Hiccup as he fully sat down on Hiccup's cock. He took a moment to get used to it and also to admire the view of Hiccup beneath himself, sprawled out and looking downright helpless, completely at Jack's mercy simply because he was inside Jack.

"You're really easy, Hics", grinned Jack pleased, placing a proper kiss on Hiccup's lips.

"Not really", huffed Hiccup with a small pout. "It's all on _you_."

That just made Jack grin even broader. "Totally taking the blame on that."

He started lifting himself up some and rolling his hips, stealing all thoughts and words from Hiccup's mind, because the tight heat was very distracting and Jack, with his head thrown back, letting loose just enough to let his hair bleed out to white again – that was just way too gorgeous to even think straight. And then Jack picked up the pace, started riding Hiccup for earnest.

Hiccup's fingers dug deeper into Jack's pale thighs, leaving imprints as he clung onto his boyfriend for dear life. Jack angled himself just right for maximal pleasure for them both, their moans echoing and making Hiccup glad that they had sound-proved their workshop due to metal-work and such.

"Jack, I-", gasped Hiccup.

Jack understood, grinning as he brought himself down even harder and just like that, Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore. Closing his eyes and arching off the ground, Hiccup finally got to come. Jack moaned in a drawn-out manner at that, wrapping his own fingers around himself, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock until he came. He managed to catch it all with his hand to avoid the stains (not something either of them wanted to explain to Hiro, after all).

"That was _exactly_ what I needed", panted Jack pleased.

He collapsed forward onto Hiccup's chest and started licking his fingers clean, making Hiccup moan as he watched that before he wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. They cuddled together at the workshop, both glad that fate had brought them together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end. Thank you for tagging along on this journey with me and I do hope you enjoyed it! And, as always, special thanks if you took the time to leave a comment, those mean a lot and are always motivators! I hope to see you around on whatever comes next! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story, like all other of my ongoing stories, on my updating schedule on my profile to check when it will next be updated!
> 
> Also, this story was mainly prompted by me making HiJack GIFs over on tumblr and the visualization of this AU made me REALLY want to finally write it! So, come visit me over on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ^^


End file.
